Comprometidos ¿Amor-Odio?
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: Milk Mao la chica mas rechazada del instituto Orange Star ha sido comprometida con Goku Saiyan, el chico mas lindo y popular del mismo instituto, el la odia, ella lo ama ¿Podrán casarse, ser felices y en especial... podrán enamorarse? dejen sus reviews por favor!
1. Comprometido: El fin del Mundo

_**TEXTO EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA ES LO QUE DICE MILK EN SU MENTE**_

_**TEXTO SUBRAYADO, EN CURSIVA Y EN NEGRITA ES LOQUE DICE GOKU EN SU MENTE**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Comprometido, el fin del mundo**

_**Era un día como cualquiera, tenía que caminar completamente sola por la banqueta de camino a la escuela, nadie me hablaba , era una chica tan solitaria, la gente me ignoraba, era como si fuera invisible, claro, al menos que se burlaran de mi porque solo para eso les servía…**_

_**Eh estudiado en el centro escolar Orange Star High School desde el preescolar, conozco a todos mis compañeros al derecho y al revés, tal vez soy muy buena para observar a las personas…**_

_**Bulma Brief, la chica mas envidiada de toda la escuela, la más linda, con mas carácter, es audaz, pero… Tal vez no es tan perfecta, eso de que tiene carácter pues es que en realidad tiene un carácter muy fuerte y es muy mandona sintiéndose mejor que todos los demás y ella puede pisotear a todos y no le importaaa!... (Interrumpiendo pensamientos)**_

-Perdón, no te quise pegar. Menciona un chico descuidado que sin querer golpea a Milk Mao, o también conocida como Chichi Mao con un balonazo, ella no le responde y sigue su camino, el chico la ve con cara de sorpresa al ver que la chica era muy rara.

Milk caminaba muy callada, era una linda chica de cabello negro, muy negro, brilloso y sedoso, hacia que su blanca piel se notase más y sus ojos negros adornados con unas largas pestañas, sin embargo, ningún chico se daba cuenta de su belleza, para ellos era una chica común y corriente ya que ellos quería ver mujeres de ojos azules, verdes, morados era gente artificial, bueno que se podía esperar de gente de la alta sociedad, chicos de 2do de preparatoria que aún pensaban como chicos de 2do de secundaria.

Milk caminaba muy lento, como siempre se la pasaba pensando, se le olvidaba todo, hasta que checo su reloj, al darse cuenta que la escuela se cerraba en 3 minutos y que a su paso tardaría aproximadamente 8 minutos sus ojos se abrieron como platos y corrió como una verdadera atleta sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba alterada y empezó a gritar de desesperación, actuaba muy rara que toda la gente que la veía pasar corriendo con gritos se reía o se quedaba como boba con una rara mueca.

Por suerte llego y apenas y la dejaron entrar, estaba roja y cansada para su lastima hacia mucho frio y mas con lo que corrió, descanso y después camino hacia su salón…-¡Fuera! Le dijo el profesor enojado por su tardanza y la mando al pasillo que estaba justo en la entrada al salón a cargar 2 cubetas de agua, como siempre ese castigo típico, no le importo mucho…

_**Bueno a mí me pasa cualquier cosa, esto no me sorprende, solo, que no puedo decirle a nadie lo que pienso. Tengo miedo de que si lo hago se burlen de mi, mejor me quedo callada, total a si nadie le importa y ni se enteran, de todos modos nadie me haría ca…. (Interrumpiendo pensamientos)**_

Milk se queda callada (ya estaba callada pero dejo de pensar) observando que aquel chico pasaba a lado de ella ya que entraba al salón como siempre más tarde que nadie.

Ella solo escuchaba.- Buenos días profesor, Decía aquel joven…

_**Eh estada enamorada de él desde segundo de preescolar, siempre se me hizo tan guapo, tal vez sea muy tonta en fijarme en alguien que nunca me haría caso, que en realidad hasta me trata mal, pero él es tan lindo, su pelo negro y alborotado, alto y el más fuerte de la escuela, campeón en artes marciales, yo lo conozco tan bien, Go… (Interrumpiendo pensamientos)**_

Milk se queda paralizada al ver salir a aquel joven de nuevo del salón con unas cubetas dispuestas a ser llenadas al tope y pararse en el pasillo a lado de ella, estaba muy roja sin ninguna razón. El se paró a su lado, ella sentía que él la miraba pero en realidad ni siquiera la notaba. Y era un silencio abrumador. Después de casi media hora ella se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo ni la volteó a ver empezaba a sentirse miserable y unas gotas de lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, el aún sin notarlo veía una y uno que otro estudiante pasar y lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Hasta que notó que la Casper o la fantasma, esa chica invisible que todos ignoraban estaba agachada viendo el suelo.

-¿Qué, llegaste tarde? Dijo el Chico serio y aburrido, pero al parecer no le contestaba nadie, -¿Hola? ¿Hola? decía el muchacho con un poco de más de interés al ver que no le hacían caso, el chico estaba un poco mas sorprendido al no oír respuesta de ella, inclinándose más para ver su rostro…- Oye que t… Decía el joven pero el maestro lo interrumpió. –Chicos ya es suficiente, métanse a clase. Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, El muchacho se le olvido y se metió feliz al salón. Sin embargo Milk se seco las lágrimas y agachada se fue a su lugar que se encontraba en la esquina mientras el muchacho se sentaba a tras de Bulma Brief, que lo recibió con un beso.

_**Bulma ha sido novia de Goku desde hace mas de 2 años y se quieren, mi… mi Goku el nunca se fijara en mi y mas ya que sé que el esta mas enamorado de Bulma que Bulma de él, me pone tan triste, es tan obvio, cuando me pare a su lado no me hablaba y cuando me habló ni siquiera escucho mi voz cuando le dije hola…**_

Y así pasaron horas hasta la hora del desayuno, es decir el receso, Milk camino a la mesa que acostumbraba, cuando de la nada apareció Bulma y su grupo de amigas…

_**Videl: Novia de Gohan son una pareja muy popular, Videl es una de las chicas mas lindas, tal vez por sus ojos azules y su corte de pelo que nadie se atreve a copiar por miedo de enfrentarse a ella. Gohan es un chico a puesto, al parecer es hermano de Goku. **_

_**Maron: Una chica tan bella como Bulma pero no la alcanza porque últimamente ha sido calificada como una ¨zorra¨ por su atrevida ropa, al parecer sale con Yamcha pero lo más extraño es que está enamorada de un chico que para todas es el más feo de todos, Krilin.**_

_**Pan: La última es muy orgullosa y aunque no es muy hermosa se arregla de tal forma que se vuelve una joya, sale con un chico llamado Trunks, hermano de Bulma, es un chico lindo.**_

En fin, las cuatro chicas se pararon en frente de Milk dejándola espantada, -Que gusto volverte a ver o ¿no? Casper. Decía Pan burlándose por ser como un fantasma que nadie volteaba a ver, las demás chicas se reían de inmediato sin ninguna razón, Milk las ignoró y se fue del lugar de inmediato pero las chicas enojadas fueron y le agarraron el hombro -no nos ignores tonta, todavía y que te hablamos, eres una grosera, idiota. Decían las chicas sin compasión cuando llego Goku y sus fieles amigos, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y su tonto Krilin. -¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Goku, -Pues esta malagradecida… Decía Bulma señalando a Milk –Pues tienes razón es una grosera, yo hablándole en el pasillo y ella me ignora por eso debemos hablar con gente popular no con cualquier tonta. Dice Goku muy orgulloso con su novia de la mano.

_**GO…Goku ¿por qué? Perdóname….**_

Después de ese día de clase Milk se dirigió a su casa, caminando de regreso completamente sola, claro a lado unos chicos que iban con sus novias y amigos y entre ellos Goku. Goku en lo tanto amaba a su novia Bulma nunca se alejaría de ella por nada, siempre la dejaba en su casa y se despedían con un beso, después el iba a su casa.

-Papá ya llegue. Decía Goku dejando su mochila en uno de los caros sillones de piel color negro, - ¿papá? Decía Goku al no escuchar respuesta. El estaba frustrado y fue al despacho de su padre, al llegar lo encontró meditando en su gran trono enfrente de la mesa de su oficina y a Gohan enfrente de él. –Hermano... siéntate. Dijo Gohan muy serio señalando el asiento que estaba al lado de él. Goku algo preocupado se sentó a escuchar.

-Hijo, la familia es dueña de la cadena de escuelas marciales de Japón más prestigiosas, gracias a nuestros grandes esfuerzos… pero… ustedes no hacen nada para ayudarme, y si perdemos prestigio viviremos en un bote de basura Ù_Ú y no permitiré eso.

-¿A qué te refieres padre? Pregunto Goku intentando llegar al grano- ¡Te comprometí con la hija del hombre más rico de la ciudad y hoy vamos a ir a conocer a tu futura esposa! Dijo Bardock muy serio

Al escuchar eso Goku sentía que se derretía que iba a explotar – ¿¡Qué!? Dijo Goku rojo de tanta furia, cuando de repente se quedo en shock

_**Según lo que yo se la familia Brief es la más rica… ¬¬**_

En ese momento Goku subió corriendo a su cuarto y en segundos regreso muy bien arreglado –Papá vamos a conocerla. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bardock, Gohan y Goku subieron a una limosina y rápido viajaron a lo lejos, casi saliendo de la ciudad, a una gran mansión, ya que por lo visto no era la Corporación Cápsula, pero según la sabiduría de Goku, su amada novia Bulma tenía una casa en otro lado. Al llegar Gohan y Goku caminaron lentamente. Y vieron salir de la casa para recibirlos a un gran hombre, un hombre muy grande. –Bienvenido futuro hijo, dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, al escuchar eso, de inmediato se percato que no era el padre de Bulma, y quiso salir corriendo pero Gohan y Bardock lo tomaron de los brazos obligándolo a pasar.

-Mira, la razón por la que quiero que se case mi hija es porque a su edad nunca ha tenido un novio y si no se case va a terminar sola y yo quiero solo su felicidad, así que bueno, ¡hija!

Al decir eso una linda chica bajo de las escaleras vestida con un clásico vestido japonés, pero con unos toques modernos, y un hermoso peinado, lo malo era su cara pues… -¡Casper! Grito Goku con los ojos de plato.

_**¡No puede ser! Mi linda Bulma, noooo, no, no, no esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado :C.**_

_**Goku es… mi prometido es lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado pero ¿que pensara él?**_

Ambos se miraron, solo que Milk bajo rápido la cabeza y Goku un par de gestos raros de lamento…

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que les guste, tal vez este capítulo no sea el mejor, pero les prometo que los demás serán más divertidos y después románticos, por lo visto Goku no quiere a Milk pero poco a poco se irá enamorando, y Bulma, pues no se hagan ilusiones ella y Goku no tendrán futuro por favor dejen Reviews ^_^ !**


	2. El estudiante de intercambio

****Capítulo 2: El alumno de intercambio

Y en casa de Ox-Satán ...

_**¿Será posible? El amor de mi vida... Goku, es mi prometido, me pregunto como se sentira el al resprecto...**_

_**Que mal... Si! Estan distraídos, mejor salgo corriendo...**_

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala conversando sobre el tema, Ox-Satan, el gran señor papá de Milk estaba muy feliz platicando con Bardock que se encontraba mas serio sobre los planes para la boda. Gohan solo observaba a Goku que le dirijia una mirada asesina a Milk, pero ella no notaba, en cambio que ella miraba el suelo tapando su mirada con su fleco. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver a su prometido de reojo.

-Bueno, mi señor, nuetros hijos son jovenes grandes, aunque todavía no hayan cumplido la mayoría de edad, yo creo que estara bien organizada la boda, en... Decia el Señor Ox-Satan a Bardock dejando intriga...-dentro de 2años, ¿Le parece Bardock? Y rompe Ox-Satan un silencio dejando a todos, en especial a Goku y a Milk sorendidos con sus palabras.

**_Dos años, tal vez el tiempo suficiente para que se enamore de mi, bueno... Yo, me esforzare._**

**_Dos años, tal vez el tiempo suficiente para romper el compromiso, bueno...Yo, me esforzare._**

Aunque no con las mismas ideas, ambos de alguna manera pensaban de la misma manera, y terminando todo aquel lio, al día siguiente ...

-se me hace tarde! gritaba Goku

Goku de nuevo llegaba tarde pero por alguna razon su auto que tanto amaba se había descompuesto y estaba corriendo a máxima velocidad, tal y como Milk, el empezó a gritar y al pasar enfrente de alguien el se burlaba o lo miraba con cara de huele pedo... xD ok No...

Goku por fin llego pero ya habían cerrado, el portero era un viejo amargado y era obvio que no le haría caso haci que enfrente del portero empezo a hacer un show con sus expresiones al lamentarse. Pero en cuento el portero se fue, sin importarle sus caras, Gokunse burló de el y un poco mad atras de el porton brinco agilmente dentro de la escuela, como lo solía hacer diario.

Después se metio corriendo al edifiocio, pero de nuevo era tarde... -Fuera! Grrito el maestro muy enojado. Y asi fue como volvimos a ver esa típica escena del castigo de Japón... Goku con sus dos cubetas de agua.

**_Rayos! Todavía que me comprometen insisten en hacerme la vida miserable poniendome en ridículo acá fuera y..._**

Goku miro a un lado, que se encontraba nada mas que Milk de nuevo, solo que esta vez si hablaría seriamente con ella. -Oye, te aviso que yo no me quiero casar contigo... Dice Goku muy serio y volteando a lado contrario de donde se encontraba Milk, pero... De nuevo nadie le responde. -!Oye! Grita Goku furioso pero esta vez morandola, pero es interrumpido con un llanto de Milk dejando a Goku con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aunque Goku era grande y popular, era un chico de buen corazón y una de las cosas que no soportaba era ver llorar a una mujer. - Oye, per... Pe... Perdón yo no quise... Dice Goku con cara de lamento pero es interrumpido con la entrada de un caballero. Que al parecer era, alto, guapo de ojos azules cabello castaño y una mirada penetrante. El muchacho interumpio su entrada al salón viendo a aquella chica llorar y al joven mirandolo. -Pa...te...tico . Dice el chico sin mas palabras intruciendose al salón de Goku y Milk, Goku viendolo y espiando todos sus movimientos, al parecer era un chico callado pero todas mas chicas quedando fasinados con su belleza, Goku no oia nada pero obsevaba que el joven se presentaba y después se sentaba en el lugar que el ocupaba... Justo atrás de Bulma, ya que el no estaba y el chico vio aquel lugar vacio.

_**El se quiere robar a mi novia... No lo permitire ese infeliz!**_

Mientras tanto Milk ya había dejado de llorar y solo se encontraba cargando n poco cansada pues ya había pasado un poco mas tiempo que el de el día anterior. Goku en cambio cargaba las cubetas con mucha facilidad y al ve a Milk exhausta. -¿te ayudo? Pregunto Goku intentando ser amable. Milk lentamente abria los labios... -s... Si. Dijo la chica muy despacio pero lo suficiente para que Goku la escuchara, al parecer era la primera vez que Goku escuchaba su voz que era Dulce.

Y así Goku termino cargando 3 cubetas y Milk solo una. Poco después el maestro dio paso a ambos, pero el lugar de Goku estaba siendo ocupado por esenchico desconocido, así que le envio na mirada asesina. Buscó un lugar vacio... Al parecer solo había uno a lado de Milk, ya que nadie se quería sentar a su lado y goku no tuvo otra opción, el acomodo sus cosas pero nunca ponia atención en clase. Mientras que Milk era una estudiante excelente.

_**No puedo creerlo... Por primera vez le hable a Goku, estoy feliz...**_

_**Tengo que librarme de ese hombre tan estúpido antes de que me quite a mi novia... Diablos! Lo olvidaba... Como le dire a Bulma que... Me comprometieron...**_

Milk miro de reojo a Goku y después volteo. Goku miro de reojo a Milk y después volteo. Ambos suspiraron aliviados a mismo tiempo. Asi paso muco tiempo hasta la hora del receso donde Goku se enfrentaría a decirle a su novia que estabacomprometido con la chica fantasma... Mientras tanto Milk se sentó atrás de los salones donde nadie la pudiera ver...

**_Yo no le agrado a Bulma y según sus amenazas, creo que me hara... (pensamiento interrumpido)_**

_- _Puedo... ¿Comer contigo? Pregunto un chico alto y guapo... Pero no ers Goku... Sino el chico nuevo... El chico de intercambio. Etaba conuna sonrisa amigable. -si quieres. Dijo Milk con unntono de voz muy bajo. -Cuando te vi... Me pareciste una linda chica ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto El joven. -me llamo Milk Mao, dijo ella de la misma manera que anteriormente. - Milk... Mao... Un lindo nombre, el mio es Kuo Fujiwara, Dice el chico intentando hacer conversación pero Milk no es de hablar. Sin embargo... -mucho gusto conocerte. Dice la chica Milk y ambos se retiran a charlar un poco.

Por su lado Goku esta temeroso a la reacción de Bulma pero se arma de valor...- Bulma estoy sufriendo una terrible maldición... Al decir eso Bulma le puso mucha atención... -que te pasa? Dijo con voz dulce la chica de pelo azul. -bueno pues... dice Goku epantado. -lo que pasaes que nuestro padre lo comprometió con nada mas y nada menos que la chica inbisible. Al decir eso Goku se paro de la mesa, se le abrieron los ojos de forma inmensa a estilo anime y empezo a hacer gestos, de miedo, mientras a Bulma la rodea un aurea de batalla de tal forma que Goku se moria de miedo. Goku estaba huyendo lentamente pero -¡GOKU! Grito Bulma de tal forma que toda la escuela escuchara, Goku fue golpeado por Bulma. -escucha Bulma esto va a ser temporal te juro que haré lo posible para impedirlo, te lo juro. Dice Goku de rodillas.. -Yo no seré tu novia hasta que oficialmente se acabe esa relación dice berrinchuda. -por... Lo...mientras mi novio sera Kuo, el chio de intercambio. Dice Bulma muy segura.

-yo no quiero. Dice Kuo que pasaba justo en frente de ellos con Milk. Dejando a Bulma como tonta.

_**Esto es perfecto, si Milk y Kuo son novios yo etaré libre, :D ahora veo que el destino esta de mi lado**_

En ese momento Goku empieza a reirse como loco sin ninguna razón aparente...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Lamento si los decepcione, esque.. Todavía o se enamora Goku de Milk, tal vez el romence empieza en el próximo capítulo o en el 4, no se, esque no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir por lo que mis capítulos son muy cortos, por favor dejen reviews y si hay mala ortografía es culpa del puto ipad esque el teclado es tactil y es mas dificil.**_

_**Besos a todos **_


	3. La fiesta de la Familia Mao

_**Mi papá ha estado muy feliz desde que mi compromiso fue arreglado, ha pasado una semana y Goku sigue detrás de Bulma pidiendo su perdón y Bulma se aprovecha de eso haciéndose más importante ante todos, yo… bueno creo que estoy bien, Kuo es muy amable y creo que somos amigos, lo que me deja muy triste es que Goku no se me ha acercado para nada, creo que no le agrado eso es terrible, si no casamos y el no se enamora de mi… El me echa la culpa y me engañaría con Bulma… no… no quiero eso, al menos ya puedo hablar con más seguridad pero solo con Kuo.**_

_**Últimamente me eh estado alejando de Milk ya que ella ha estado mucho con Kuo y eso ah de significar que hay algo entre ellos dos, eso es perfecto, pero a veces no soporto a Bulma es muy pesada y su carácter es muy superficial, nunca me dice te amo solo me ignora, eso es algo malo…? Estoy lleno de dudas. Últimamente Milk se ha portado diferente, se ha vuelto más alegre, y los chicos empiezan a sentirse atraídos hacia ella, bueno ahora que lo pienso no es del todo fea, y tiene una linda sonrisa, y ojos, bueno si es tan linda…. ¡conseguirá un novio y yo seguiré con Bulma!**_

No, eso estuvo mal, yo creí que Goku se enamoraría de Milk, bueno Bulma es una linda chica que a loca a todos menos a Vegeta, hace tiempo hubo una relación entre los dos pero solo duro una semana, ya que los dos no eran de muy buen carácter, y lo más impresionante fue que Vegeta termino con aquella relación siendo el primer chica en rechazarla, por tal razón Bulma odiaba a Vegeta, y Vegeta odiaba a Bulma porque Bulma lo odiaba a él, era patético para todos, sin embargo para Vegeta y Bulma era algo muy serio…

La escuela estaba llena de viajes, diversiones y de más, cada año había un viaje especial, que duraba alrededor de una semana.

-Felicidades hijos, este año iremos a… ¡Hawaii! Y como saben irán con un compañero del mismo sexo en las casas de campaña y quedaron así… No se los diré deje la hoja afuera, bueno hasta mañana.

Todos los jóvenes salieron corriendo, pero en cuanto llegaron Goku y sus amigos todos les dieron el paso y los que no, iban siendo empujados por Vegeta. Primero checo Goku, le toco junto a Kuo.

_**¡Diablos! Me hubieran puesto con un perro sarnoso me haría mejor compañía…**_

Después busco su nombre Vegeta, por su suerte le toco Krilin. Krilin era utilizado por todos ellos, ya que era pequeño y no muy fuerte, el siempre había estado enamorado de A-18 una linda chica del Segundo Grupo B su peor enemiga de Bulma, sin embargo A-18 era más linda para muchos y eso hacía que Bulma casi estallara de rabia. En varias ocasiones Krilin la ayudaba a cambio de un beso en la mejilla el muy pervertido.

Después checo Gohan, le había tocado con Yamcha y así sucesivamente.

Milk quería ver pero nadie la dejaba, al observar eso Kuo se molesto.-Oye Goku, ¡ella es tu prometida déjala pasar! Grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas dejando a todos en shock por la noticia que al perecer nadie tomaba en cuenta y la mayoría ni enterados. Al escuchar eso todos se movieron dándole paso a Milk, ella primero se sonrojo, pero después camino hacia la lista. –Bulma. Dijo, en voz baja, pero el silencio era tal que e escucho perfectamente bien por todos los estudiantes, al escuchar Bulma se puso muy enojada, ya que lo último que quería era estar ha lado de la mujer que le estaba quitando a su novio, armándose un escándalo total. Después empezó otro escándalo por el compromiso entre Goku y Milk.

Claro, después llegaron los maestros y mandaron a los chicos a sus casas, el Sr. Brief como siempre se iría en su camioneta, pero esta vez por ocasión especial la familia Saiyan fue invitada a la mansión Mao en medio de la ciudad pues para ir a la otra casa quedaba muy lejos, era algo muy formal, y que a Goku aburría, en cambo para Milk era algo entretenido. Ambos iban juntos a la mansión, Goku caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y Milk estaba con la cabeza agachada haciéndole el fleco sobra a su rostro, ambos caminaban demasiado callados.

_**Como me gustaría poder hablarte, pero, me cuesta hablarte, como si a tu lado mi voz se secara, esto es terrible, ni decirle hola me atrevo, soy una tonta…**_

_**Esta mujer. Mi esposa…. Es completamente ridículo, es una tonta, callada, sin sentido del humor, o por lo menos carisma, si me hubiera casado con Bulma esto no sería tan difícil ¬¬ **_

_**Mmm… no puedo más, lo saludare…**_

-¡Ho….! Milk estaba a punto de hablar pero algo la interrumpió, una piedra en el camino, y cayó al suelo, Goku al verla se sorprendió por su caída. – ¿Te sientes bien? Preguntó Goku preocupado. –Creo que me duele, tendré que caminar más lento. Dice Milk un poco callada, y sonrojada al ver la preocupación de Goku.-Pues ni hablar, eres muy torpe, te llevare cargando en la espalda. Dice Goku muy serio. – ¡No! ¡No! Me iré caminando, estaaa… Goku interrumpe lo que dice y sin el permiso de ella, la acomoda en su espalda, y se la lleva cargando sin ningún esfuerzo. Milk recarga su cabeza de la espalda de Goku y se encuentra algo sonrojada, pues ningún chico haría algo así por ella, Goku ignoraba eso, el solo lo hacía por portarse como una buena persona pero al sentir que Milk recargo su cabeza, y se agarraba de la espalda, abrió sus ojos como plato, y con la boca muy abierta se sonrojo. Pues pensó que si alguien los veía pensaría otra cosa.

Goku y Milk se tardaron un poco pero al fin llegaron, en cuanto Milk llego camino pero con la ayuda de su prometido, ambos estaban agotados, aunque Milk no tanto, pero si lastimada.

-¡Hija! Dice Ox-Satan muy sonriente acercándose a los jóvenes. -¿Qué sucede papá? Dice la chica agotada, -Ven te tienes que arreglar recuerda que no puedes ir con esa ropa a la cena, y tu igual Goku, sigue a Milk ella te llevará a la habitación donde está tu traje y tus cosas. – Si padre, Dice Milk intentando caminar pero tropieza y cae al suelo, bueno al menos eso pensó pero una mano fuerte la detuvo de la cintura, -Goku, gracias. Dice la chica muy sonrojada, -De nada, Dice el chico sin entender hasta que se da cuenta que la tomo de la cintura y de la misma forma que ella se sonroja, soltándola, solo que ella ya estaba parada, -Dime hija ¿te sientes bien? Dice el padre preocupado, - pues solo me torcí el pie, nada grave.-Hija ve a bañarte, en cuanto acabes ella te vendara, así que procura usar un vestido que tape tus pies, bueno ¿Qué te parece un Kimono? Dice el padre un poco aliviado. –Está bien. Dice la chica y se marcha.

Milk y Goku caminan por los pasillos de la gran casa, y lo lleva a una linda y lujosa habitación. –aquí están tus cosas. Dice la chica algo nerviosa. –Gracias, Dice el chico y se mete rápidamente.

_**Le hablé a Goku, esto es realmente increíble, tal vez es un avance**_

La chica muy sonriente camina hacia su habitación, y se mete solo que al ver la gran cama se acuesta y se queda dormida. Por su lado Goku se estaba bañando.

_**Milk, es una chica muy extraña, y bueno tal vez no sea tan despreciable, pero no puedo olvidar a mi linda Bulma, cuando estoy con Milk siento que le engaño a mi novia, y eso es terrible, porque, bueno realmente la quiero y por ninguna razón me quiero separar de ella, no lo soportaría.**_

Goku acabó de bañarse y se vistió, al parecer ese ¨traje de gala¨ era un Kimono para hombre, ya que era una fiesta típica, aunque a Goku no le parecía tan mala idea ya que a él no le gustaba usar los trajes. Por su parte Milk estaba dormida, pero la enfermera ya había llegado a su habitación y la despertó, ella al ver que no se había arreglado se preocupo, al igual que Milk, primero Milk se metió a bañar lo más rápido posible y la enfermera dijo que regresaría un poco después.

Goku estaba aburrido, pues todos estaban platicando de cosas como finanzas, economía, dinero o papeles, así que Goku fue a ver la casa, le gustaba todo, era muy lindo y parecía una clásica casa antigua, su decoración era excepcional, luego llego a las habitaciones, entro a todas las que pudo y notó que todas era igual de lindas, pero la que más le gusto fue una con una cama extensa y grande con la pared decorada con dragones y un tapiz rojo, al parecer era de mujer, por los perfumes, le pareció interesante la gran cantidad de Kimonos de diferentes bordes y colo…

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! Escucho el de una chica que salía del baño completamente desnuda, el chico se puso completamente rojo y paralizado al ver que… era Milk, ella se espanto y el salió corriendo, cuando llegaron todos a preguntarle a Milk, ella no acuso a Goku pues temía que lo regañaran.

Milk se arreglo, se puso un lindo Kimono, y para terminar se peino con ayuda de su estilista con unas flores que adornaron su cabellos quedando muy linda y dejando a Goku plasmado, Milk aún caminaba coja aunque no le tomo mucha importancia…

Claro que a pesar de que era una chica callada, tenía carácter y se enojo, no hablándole a Goku en toda la comida, bueno de por si no le hablaba, pero esta vez se le notaba la rabia. Mientras que Goku se trataba de disculpar, ahora todo era al revés.

-Bueno, gracias por venir, y la gran razón por la cual los invite es para brindar por la boda de mi hija, Milk Mao con Goku Saiyan…. Salud. Dijo el gran hombre feliz levantando su copa. –Salud, respondieron todos sonrientes, menos Goku y Milk se sonrojo. Ya que ella no duraba mucho tiempo enojada.

Todo era felicidad, y bueno Goku por Milk no sentía ya nada de odio, tal vez hasta se sentía culpable…

_**Goku, eres un pervertido, pero no puedo enojar contigo, haré lo que pueda para que pronto hablar contigo, sea algo fácil.**_

_**Milk, eres una buena persona, creo que eso estuvo mal de mi parte pero fue sin querer, ahora no lo borro de mi mente, al parecer tienes lindo cuerp… que digo, no pensaré en eso, es muy cochino…**_

**Y el odio a acabado, ahora…. ¿nacerá el amor? O al menos de parte de Goku…**

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno me empeñé, el próximo capítulo estará más divertido, y tal vez Goku y Milk empiecen a llevarse mejor, bueno dejen reviews por favor se los agradecería mucho :D y bueno les mando muchos besos….


	4. Un viaje muy largo… ¡Vamos a Hawaii!

CAPÍTULO 4: Un viaje muy largo… ¡Vamos a Hawaii!

_**Este día es increíble, como todos los años, lo solemos hacer, hoy el avión sale de camino a Hawaii, va a ser un largo camino, tomando en cuenta que Estados Unidos está al otro lado del mundo, bueno ese viaje es algo caro, pero en esta escuela de gente prestigiosa, a nadie se le dificulta pagar algo tan insignificante como un viaje, creo que ayudara a que mi relación con Bulma mejore, en cuanto a que ya no es tan buena como antes, y lo peor es que Milk se me pega un poco mas y de vez en cuando me saluda, esa chica me trae problemas, por suerte ya me perdono de aquella vez que la vi desnuda, bueno, y lo peor de todo es que aún me acuerdo de esa imagen…**_

Goku, se da un golpe en la cabeza y recoge sus maletas, para salir de su habitación y poder ir hacia su automóvil, al parecer era uno nuevo, y era muy lujoso, pues su padre lo consentía, después el chico, se dirigió al aeropuerto, solo que él no manejaba su automóvil, sino un chofer, pues ese día todos saldrían de viaje a Hawaii y alguien tendría que traer el auto de vuelta. El vestía con una sudadera y un pans ya que el viaje sería largo y quería ir cómodo.

_**Ya está listo mi equipaje, me parece bien, últimamente, e intentado hablar más con Goku… pero, no puedo, siempre me quedo muda y no pasa más de un saludo, en cambio Kuo ha sido muy caballeroso y se ah portado muy bien conmigo, creo que le gusto, o tal vez malinterpreto las cosas y solo busca amistad.**_

Milk tomo sus maletas, y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, después la chica subió a una limosina, que la llevaría a la escuela.

Todos los chicos de la escuela se iban formando, dispuestos a subirse al avión, ya era tarde, y el avión no tardaría en despegar, todos querían sentarse como querían, pero por orden los sentaban hombre, mujer, y evitar mucho escándalo, todos, eran acomodados por orden de lista, el avión estaba casi lleno, pero… Como siempre Milk y Goku llegaban tarde, los encontraron corriendo a último minuto, claro que los maestros los regañaron pero subieron pronto al avión.

_**Al menos acabo, Bulma me ha de estar esperando creo que es por orden de lista así que a Bulma y a mí nos tocara jun.… **_

Goku estaba a punto de sentarse a lado de Bulma pero alguien ocupaba su lugar. –Oye quítate ahí voy yo- Dijo Goku ofendido. –Como me gustaría pero, al parecer amigo estúpido, llegaste tarde y si me muevo me regañarían así que tendrás que hablar con los profesores- Dijo Kuo sin mucha importancia al asunto. Goku se enfureció y rápidamente hablo con los maestros que le dieron una solución muy rápida ya que no había mucho tiempo… -Bulma con Vegeta, Kuo te vas junto a Maron y Goku con Milk por llegar tarde y si vuelven a molestarme se quedarán todo el verano a lavar inodoros- Dijo la maestra furiosa, y así fue que para todos, el camino se arruino, claro que para Milk todo estaba bien.

Goku estaba aburrido y decide ponerse unos muy lindos y singulares, con un estilo de diseño de Dragon Ball, estaba escuchando música tratando de ignorar a Milk cuando un chico enfrente de él, al parecer Trunks, movía los labios. – ¿Que dijiste?- Pregunta Goku quitándose los audífonos de las orejas. –Dije que eres un pervertido te morías de ganas de viajar con Milk- Dice Trunks con una media sonrisa. Goku al oír eso ignora el comentario y se vuelve a colocar sus audífonos, tan peculiares, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y acomodo su asiento poniéndolo hacia atrás, para estar más cómodo.

_**Mejor los ignoro, para que hacer caso a esos comentarios tan estúpidos, bueno al menos Bulma se sentó con Vegeta y ellos dos se odian, pero no puedo creer que me sentaran con Milk, lo que me faltaba, a penas y la puedo ver a la cara desde ese día, y ahora está a mi lado…**_

_**Goku, bueno sé que no me quieres, y que me haya sentado junto a ti no significa nada, pero para mí es importante que te agrade… No sé si lo logre…**_

Bulma y Vegeta se miraban con odio. – ¿sabes que si no me hubieras terminado yo lo hubiera hecho?- Dice Bulma con el ceño fruncido. –Pues no lo hiciste- Responde Vegeta burlón. –disculpen ¿gustan algo de beber?- Pregunta una señorita del avión que sin querer empuja a Vegeta que miraba fijamente a Bulma y al ser empujado le da un beso directo en la boca. –Perdón si los interrumpía- Dice la señorita apenada y se va rápidamente dejando a ellos dos con ese momento incómodo, pero a pesar de que los dos se ¨odiaban¨ no rompían ese beso, e incluso Vegeta empezó a sostener la cabeza de Bulma, todos hacían un escándalo por eso, pero Goku no se dio cuenta ya que sus Audífonos tapaban todo sonido.

Goku había pasado con audífonos varias horas, estaba muy aburrido hasta quedar completamente dormido, mientras que Milk solo miraba las nubes que tapaban la vista de todo. Gohan se sentaba detrás de Goku a lado de Videl y se pasaban riendo sin parar, pero a ellos también les dio sueño, solo que el asiento de Goku le estorbaba a Gohan y decide enderezarlo, Goku se encontraba en las nubes, el soñaba que estaba en su casa con Bulma viendo una película, al parecer era una de terror, de las cuales Goku amaba ver pero Bulma no, asiendo que ellos se acercaran más y más, hasta abrazarse. Solo que debes en cuando los sueños se confunden con la realidad, y fue entonces que Goku dormido toma a Milk de la cabeza y se la puso en el pecho, Milk estaba completamente roja con lo ocurrido, ya que Goku la abrazaba, mientras que todos sorprendidos, voltearon a ver a Goku, que la tomaba muy fuerte, pues Milk se quería separar pero él no lo permitía.

-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!- Repetían los chicos, pues todos lo miraban y creían que era a propósito, y al escuchar eso, Bulma volteó a ver a Goku y se puso furiosa al ver que se abrazaban. Mientras Goku aún imaginaba a Bulma, en su sueño que se encontraban en su casa y de la nada salieron chicos que repetían lo mismo que oía en el mundo real -¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!... Goku aceptó y tomo la cabeza de Bulma acercándola a sus labios, cuando una voz de la nada retumbaba _Goku despierta, Goku…. Por favor despierta._

Goku abrió los ojos por fin solo que todos lo miraban, con cara de sorpresa, en especial Bulma que se encontraba en shock, pero algo andaba mal.

_**Si Bulma esta parada en frente de mi…. Entonces estoy besando a…**_

Goku se quedo paralizado al ver que sostenía la cabeza de Milk y de manera forzada la estaba besando, Milk se encontraba con las manos abiertas y con los ojos grande no creyendo en lo que pasaba, Goku no se movía al igual que Milk, pero cuando al fin despertó soltó a Milk y se quedo como piedra, con la misma posición que cuando tenía a Milk, y Milk se quedo roja tapándose la cara con las manos.

Bulma saco a Goku de su estado con tan solo un golpe en la cabeza con la fuerza de un disparo, ya que se moría de rabia. Bulma se enfureció y se fue a su lugar sin nada que decir. Después del escándalo. Milk no le dirigía la palabra a Goku, pues de alguna manera estaba ofendida, aunque no mucho. Goku y Milk volteaban a lado contrario de donde se encontraban no dirigiéndose la mirada. Pues Goku era un poco orgulloso de vez en cuando, pero se sentía mal –Perdón- Dijo Goku a Milk aún sin mirarla. –No te preocupes, siempre se burlan de mí, no sería la primera vez- Dice Milk con tristeza. –Yo no lo hice por eso, solo que… no fue mi intención, yo no soy un pervertido, y mucho menos que tengo una novia, creo que si no nos casáramos ambos seríamos felices, ¿no?

Milk al oír eso no contesto y volteo con ganas de llorar dejando a Goku nervioso, pues siempre que veía a una chica llorar, se ponía muy raro, nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. –Milk no llores- Dijo Goku intentando consolarla, pero solo provoco que llorara más, y Goku aún más nervioso volteaba a todos lados, -Perdón si dije algo malo, es que, no es que no me quiera casar contigo, bueno, es que no sé, no es por otra cosa, me agradas pero, bueno- Decía Goku balbuceando pues no sabía que decir, Milk no comprendía las palabras de Goku, y al verlo raro se seco las lagrimas, y tapo su rostro con su fleco, volteo a la ventana recargada del asiento y se intento calmar, mientras Goku la miraba muy confundido.

_**Esto no está bien, algo hace que… bueno siento que Milk en realidad quiere que nos casemos, eso está mal, tengo que buscar la forma de que ella no se fije en mi pero como…**_

_**No entiendo nada…**_

Los dos chicos olvidaron todo y decidieron descansar, era un avión de lujo y en cada par de asientos había una pantalla plana que estaba pegada a la del asiento de adelante, así que se pusieron a ver la película que habían escogido, por mala suerte para los varones, era una película de romance. Mientras las chicas suspiraban, los chicos se morían de aburrimiento, en especial Goku, pues odiaba esas películas, Milk la miraba muy atenta. La película era muy buena al parecer, o al menos para las chicas que no paraban de reír, y cada vez que Milk se reía Goku la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, ya que se sentía mejor y cada vez olvidaba lo ocurrido, hace unas horas.

Ya han pasado muchas horas y la mayoría de los chicos dormían cómodamente, excepto Goku y Milk, pues ambos temían que se repitiera una escena parecida a la de Goku mientras dormía. Pero ya era muy tarde y pasaba más de media noche, ambos estaban muy agotados, así que después de un rato Milk no lo soporto mas y como si se hubiera desmayado, cayo profundamente dormida, pero en las piernas de Goku, pues no lo soportaba, mientras Goku andaba somnoliento pero al sentir la cabeza de Milk recargada en sus piernas, puso una expresión de sorpresa muy exagerada y se sonrojo.

Intentando quitarse la cabeza de Milk de las piernas el tomo de la cabeza, y al verla se sonrojo ligeramente y la miro con una ligera sonrisa.

_**Al verla así se ve muy linda…**_

Después Goku reaccionó y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y el acomodo en el asiento de ella, para después darle la espalda y quedar profundamente dormido.

Ya era la mañana y todos despertaron, y al ver que el clima era más soleado sabían que su destino estaba cerca, y todos estaban emocionados.

Tosa las chicas se habían cambiado y se vistieron un poco más ligeras, con blusas de tirantes y shorts pequeños, muy pequeños, haciendo que los chicos se embobaran, en especial con la ropa de Bulma, pues era la que enseñaba mas carnes que cualquier otra. Goku igual que los demás no dejaba de ver a Bulma.

Vegeta era el único que la ignoraba –Que mujer tan más vulgar, te ves como una…- Decía Vegeta, pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en su cara, traído de las manos de Bulma, que se enfureció.

También los chicos se habían puesto ropa ligera, con una camisa, shorts, pescadores, entre otras prendas. Goku estaba feliz, y Milk estaba sentada en su lugar descansando. –Goku, buenos días- Dijo Milk con mas iniciativa de hablar con Goku, -Buenos días Milk- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa que igual se encontraba sentado, pero al verla bien, ella lucía un vestido tipo Blusón muy lindo y debajo un pequeño short tipo licra en caso de que con algún movimiento brusco se le viera debajo del vestido y con el pelo recogido en una trenza francesa que hacía lucir su lindo y largo cuello, que lo adornaba con un collar que tenía una esfera del Dragon, y se veía muy singular, era preciosa, tanto que hizo que el chico sonrojara un poco.

_**Si lo veo de esta forma, una prometida como Milk, no es un problema tan grande como creía…**_

Goku se queda perdido, desconectándose del mundo pensando, pues Milk en realidad no era fea, y Goku ya no sabía ni que pensar, estaba muy confundido. Milk no lo notó pero de alguna forma Goku sentía algo raro…

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno en este capítulo Goku ya empieza a sentirse atraído por Milk XD! Bueno, creo que todos queremos que se olvide de Bulma ¿no?, bueno eso espero, porque a mí no me agrada mucho, por favor dejen Reviews, pues me ayudan a inspirarme, el próximo capítulo va a tratar de la semana que pasan en Hawaii y va a ver uno que otro momento romántico así que no se lo pierdan, y bueno si les interesa, les aviso que suelo actualizar los fines de semana, para que no anden buscando a cada 2 horas XD, ok no… a de vez en cuando actualizare entre semana pero muy rara vez.**

**LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS! **


	5. Hawaii! No se hablar inglés!

En el texto hay parrafos en ingles, la traduccion esta entre aprentesis.

Capitulo 5: Hawaii! No se hablar inglés!

Goku estaba sentado a lado de Milk ambos callados, pero Goku miraba a Milk cada minuto, se veia muy diferente, e incluso "linda".

Bulma y Vegeta no se dirijían la palabra pues supuestamente se odiaban, pero en realidad solo lo hacian por rutina, los demás chicos jugaban y hablaban con sus parejas, Gohan platicaba muy a gusto con Videl ellos se llevaban muy bien, Pan y Trunks estaban viendo videos desde internet, y reian muy a gusto, Krilin estaba a lado de Marron pero no la veia a pesar de ser muy linda volteaba al aciento de a lado, el de Akane, la chica que todos llamaban A-18, y Marron miraba a Krilin muy disimuladamente, ella era en realidad una buena chica pero por su forma atrevida e comportarse la nombraron así... "zorra" ella trataba hacerle conversación a Krilin pero él le respondía a sus preguntas y volteaba a ver a A-18 para seguir baboseando.

Milk estaba escuchando música, y cerró los ojos, el viaje era agotador pues estaba en el mundo occidental, todo o la mayoría era un silencio total... Hasta que. -¡Miren!- Gritó un chico con una gran sonrisa apuntando a la ventana, todos miraron o al menos los que estaban a lado de la ventana, Milk se asomo y Goku de la emoción también lo hizo quedando recargado de ella poniendo su rostro en su cuello, ambos no lo notaron ya que estaban muy ocupados mirando que ya no estaban en medio del mar sino ya podían ver la orilla de la playa, en ese momento todos gritaron emocionados, ya se encontraban en América.

Después del escandalo Goku se dio cuenta y rápido quito su cabeza, ambos dirigieron la mirada al lado contrario del otro y se sonrojan.

Después de unos 10 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, todos los chicos se empezaron a formar por orden de la maestra empezaron a salir del avión, la gente de hawaii los miraba, pues a mayoría de los japoneses tenían la misma complexión, es decir, de pelo negro, blancos, delgados y bajos, claro que uno que otro era muy alto. Mientras que los Americanos contaban de una gran diversidad, La mayoría era güera, muy güera, de pelo rubio, alguno que otro quemado por el solo, delgados, unos muy gordos, altos la mayoría y ojos azules. Y la otra menor parte era gente de piel negra, que de igual manera habían de gordos a delgados y casi todos eran muy altos. Al menos eso era lo que habían visto hasta ahora en el aeropuerto, después de que la maestra tomó lista los chicos exhaustos se sentaron a lado de sus maletas y pasaron a la tienda, como Hawaii era un lugar turístico aceptaban todo tipo de dinero, y ellos solo contaban con yenes, Milk fue a la tienda del aeropuerto por una bebida, ella estaba sola, mientras miraba a Goku como estaba con Bulma jugando y el le invitaba a ella lo que quisiera tomar, Milk bajo la mirada y camino hacia las bebidas para tomar la suya, despues camino a la registradora. -Sorry, What I charge?( disculpe que va a comprar?)-dijo la señorita cajera con una sonrisa. -this soda, do you agree yen? ( una soda, acepta yenes?)- contesto Milk. -Clear, mmm is 250 yen( claro, mmm son 250 yenes)- Dijo la señorita. Milk entendía el inglés pues era una alumna muy aplicada...

Milk intentaba buscar dentro de su bolso su dinero, solo que había un problema, lo dejo con su equipaje. -sorry I can get my money, I believe this with my luggage, I do not take anything. (disculpe puedo ir por mi dinero, creo que lo deje con mi equipaje, no tardo nada) Dijo la chica preocupada. -¿Qué pasa Milk, te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Goku curioso, por lo visto el estaba atrás de ella y ni cuenta se había dado. -nada importante solo que mi dinero est...- Dijo Milk pero la interrumpieron. -No te preocues yo te lo pago, ¿Cuánto es? - dijo Goku amablemente, Milk se quedo sorrendida -no te preocupes, yo... Ire...- dijo Milk sonrojada - no seas penosa, ¿ya dime cuanto es? Dijo Goku sonriendo. - son 250 yenes- Dijo Milk sonrojada con la cabeza baja mientras Goku pagaba. Goku acababa de pagar y miraba a la cajera amablemente hasta que por fin volteo a ver a Milk sonrojada con la cabeza baja, al verla sonrojada Goku alzo la cara y abrió los ojos y la boca de una forma exagerada ya que había actuado de una forma muy extraña y amable con Milk, ambos se fueron. -Glad you did your boyfriend if you're not in trouble, girl, and welcome to Hawaii! (Que bueno que vino tu novio, niña sino estarías en prolemas, y bienvenidos a Hawaii!)- Grito la señorita cajera sonriente. Milk se sonrojo y se quedo apenada -¿Que dijo Milk?- pregunto Goku pues el no entendía el inglés, la escuela no era su fuerte, -dijo, bienvenidos a hawaii- dijo Milk nerviosa...

Después de un rato los chicos se salieron del aeropuerto, y por ser muchos era muy dificil subirlos a un vehículo, asi que tods caminaron,las chicas de estados unidos normalmente pasaban a saludar a los chicos, y los chicos a as chicas. Un grupo de universitarias miraban a Goku pues era un chico apuesto y todas querían conocerlo. -hello, excuse that country are you?(Disculpe, ¿de que país es?)- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño a Goku, era la primera que lo hacia, para su mala suerte Goku no entendió nada, haciendo que Bulma se ría de Goku. -Bulma, ¿Tú si entiendes?- pregunto Goku a Bulma curioso y dejando a Bulma nerviosa, pues ella era una buena alumna en cuanto ciencia y tecnología, y en Lengua extranjera era tan mala como Goku. -ella... Dijo que si eras chino. -Dijo ignorante. haciendo que Milk y otros compañeros se burlen. -¿Bulma como se dice no en ingles?- pregunto quedando como tonto. -pues... Es "do" mmm creo que si. Se dice do- dijo Bulma muy segura de sus palabras. Goku volteo a la chica dijo "do" haciendo que a muchacha se cofunda y se vaya.

-Bueno chicos como todos traen dinero es su decisión, si refieren acampar o ir a un Hotel- Dijo la maestra. Todos los chicos voltearon a verse entre ellos. -Maestra estamos exhaustos y creo que deberiamos pasar por lo menos esta noche en un Hotel-dijo un alumno mientras los demás le daban la razón. Todos fueron a un Hotel era muy padre pues estaba con vista a la playa. Los profesores alquilaron una habitación pues de igual manera estaban cansados dejando a una alumna responsable ya que no todos entendían el inglés. -bueno chicos como quieren dormir ¿Solos o en parejas? Pregunto la chica muy atrevida. La mayoría de los chicos dijo en parejas así que los acomodaron a todos con un compañero y/o compañera. Todos ya estaban bien acomodados solo quedaba Goku, Milk, Bulma, Kuo y el carácter de Vegeta Rápidamente pidió estar solo, pero. -No, Vegeta tu estarás con Bulma claro que les dire lo mismo que a todos, no soy una cochina, la habitación esta dividida para dos personas como si estuvieran dos habitaciones así que no va a ver problema- Dijo la hica firme. -lo siento pero Bulma se quedaría conmigo- dijo Goku ofendido -no seas sínico ya sé que estas comprometido con Milk, y Kuo,tu estarás solo. Dijo la muchacha mientras se marchaba. -espera!Yo no quiero, yo estaré con Bulma- Dijo Goku haciendo que la muchacha se pare yde media vuelta, y a punto de regañar a Goku, pero - a mi me parece bien y yo estaré con Milk- Dijo Kuo con una mirada que no daba confianza a nadie que solo notó Goku. -bueno eso suena bien, Goku tu decides con quien duermes-dijo la chica a Goku.

-habitacion, C-12-Dijo Goku adentrando sus maletas a la suite. -¿Te ayudo Milk?- dijo Goku mientras colocaba sus maletas en el suelo. -si, por... Favor-dijo la chica tímidamente Goku y Milk estaban a dentro, solos, ambos tenían deseo de algo, si, querian comer. -¿Que te parece pedir una pizza?- dijo Goku sonriente. -es una buena idea-dijo Milk con una dulce voz dejando a Goku nervioso -mmm tu pidela y yo la pago, mientras la traen me ire a bañar en mi habitación y si aún me estoy bañando cuando la entreguen tomas el dinero de mi maleta que esta en el sofá- dijo Goku serio dirigiendose a la habitación. milk llamo a las pizzas y rapidamente le atendieron aunque tardaría un poco ya que habían mucho pedidos. Milk se decidió bañar así que se dirigió a su habitación.

**_Me gustaría saber que piesa Goku de mi se ha portado muy amable conmigo, es un chico dulce, defendere mi compromiso, no dejeré que se rompa._**

Milk acabó de bañarse Y se vistió correctamente, usando una blusa holgada como bluson con un short de mezclilla, se peino con una media coleta dejandose cilgar unos mechones en as orejas y alzandose el fleco, ella no usaba su ropa típico pues en el mundo occidental se vería muy rara, al salir la chica vió a Goku que se enontraba en la puerta. Ya pagaba la pizza y se sentaron en la mesa con un completo silencio. Haciendo que Goku se ponga nervioso y se le ocurre prender la patalla plasma de la sala para poder ver un programa, que para su mala suerte se encontraba en inglés, al prender la televisión y cambiar de canales pudo ver uno que le llamo mucho la atención, unos " the Simpson" que al verlos quedo fascinado por su raro color de piel. -Milk, no entiendo que dicen- dijo Goku mientras mraba la televisión, -mm cambiale en idioma, solo busca el control, mm te ayudare- dijo Milk mientras se paraba para cambiarlo, Goku veia a Milk, era linda, lo miro como tonto mientras ella arreglaba el idioma, -listo- Dijo Milk sonriendo mirando a Goku que tenía la cara justo enfrente a la de ella, Milk nerviosa y Goku con ganas de besar los labios de la chica. -Goku... La pizza- dijo Milk para cambiar el tema pues estaba muy nerviosa. -si- Dijo Goku con la mirada perdida, hasta que escucho un crugido. -¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Milk epantada -fue... Mi... Estomago- dijo Goku con una sorisa muy grande y con una mano en la nuca haciendo que Milk cayera a estilo anime.

Después de unas horas ya no era igual, ya no era Goku y Milk los prometidos por sus padres, ahora eran Goku y Milk buenos amigos, ambos habían acabado con la pizza y ahora se encontraban viendo los simpson en japones,riendo sin parar.

**_Goku, ojala te enamores de mi..._**

Y así asaron la noche hasta que cada quien se fue a su habitación, -buenas noches, Milk- dijo Goku sonriente, -buenas noches, Goku- Dijo Milk sonriente, ambos entraron a la cama cerraron sus puertas y durmieron con una sonrisa...

Ya eran 10 de la mañana y todos lo chicos estaban volviendo a desfilar con sus trajes de baño, Milk estaba a lado de Kuo que solía ser su acompañante, mientras que Goku con Bulma. Todos emocionados, conocerían la playa de hawaii!

**_continuará..._**

Jeje, esta muy corto, yo estaba pensando hacer la todo el viaje en un capítulo pero tal vez sean 2 o 3, se va a poner emocionante, los celos de Goku y los celos de Milk en la playa,dejen reviews por favor, emm ¿Mala ortografía? Bueno esque lo volvía hacer en mi ipad jeje, esque no siempre puedo usar la computadora ojala les haya gustado el capitulo,y otra cosa, ustedes dirán, ¿Akane?, bueno yo al menos me imaginaría a Akane Tendo, pero el verdadero nombre de numero 18 es Akane, para inormar a los que no lo sabían. Bueno besos!


	6. Celos de Milko Goku

Ya era de las 10 de la mañana, los chicos ya habían despertado, Milk se acababa de arreglar, se veía preciosa luciendo un vestido corto escotado de color amarillo, que se veía muy lindo, usaba unas sandalias y esta vez tenía el pelo amarrado en media coleta amarrándoselo con un enorme moño, mientras Goku usaba una bermuda, y sandalias, ambos salieron de su habitación y al verse de frente se examinaron.

Goku no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo por la ropa de su prometida, se veía muy bien con las piernas descubiertas, en especial que eran alargadas pero no tanto, no eran muy flacas, era perfecta.

Milk no pudo quedar toda roja, su prometido no usaba playera dejando en cubierto su perfecto torso que para Goku no era nada raro andar así.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Aahhhhhhh!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por todo el edificio, pues al parecer había un grupo de chicos en la puerta, y al abrirla todos cayeron al suelo.

-¿¡Qué diablos hacían ahí!?- Preguntó Goku molesto

Una chica de las que se encontraban ahí se paro y se sacudió el polvo. –No se hagan, queremos saber que hicieron por la noche, es decir, hombre y mujer solos, y comprometidos- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¡Cállate! No pasó nada, mejor vámonos.- Dijo Goku molesto jalando a Milk para salir de ellos de la forma más rápida posible.

Después de un rato, por fin todos los jóvenes salieron listos para disfrutar de Hawaii, claro que por disciplina, los profesores pidieron que todos se formaran ordenadamente.

-Escuchen todos, venimos de paseo, pero aunque sean jóvenes de preparatoria necesitamos cuidarlos, les recuerdo que no estamos en la ciudad, ni siquiera en el país, es más, ni siquiera en el continente, así que los dividiremos en grupos de 15, y cada grupo irá con una profesor- Dijo una de las maestras de forma intimidante.

Los profesores empezaron a formar a todos, Goku estaba al lado de Bulma y se abrazaban con besos, Milk ya no era la misma de antes, su carácter se había vuelto más duro, aunque aún era tímida en momentos de rabia podría enloquecer.

-Está bien, grupo D- Dijo un profesor- Bulma Brief- Menciono de nuevo haciendo que se quedaran en silencio la mayoría de los jóvenes. –Krilin- Dijo de nuevo

-Por favor, que me toque contigo mi amor- Dijo Bulma abrazando a Goku, haciendo a Milk enfurecer, por su lado el profesor…

-Pan, Gohan, Kuo, Karachi, Akane, Trunks, Videl, Goku, Kotaro, Kumiko, Goten, Pares y Milk.

_**¡Rayos! Si esta Milk lo más seguro es que me moleste, siempre que este con Bulma, maldición, siempre me va mal**_

_**Me toco con Goku, pero también con Bulma, no importa, al menos estaremos juntos, Goku, espero que me hagas caso**_

Y así nombraron todos los grupos, hasta al fin terminar, los profesores se dispersaron.

-Bien chicos, ¿adónde quieren ir primero?- Pregunto el maestro alegremente

-Queremos ir al centro comercial, después a la playa, y después a comer- Dijo Bulma seriamente mientras los demás decían que si a todas la palabras de la chica

-Está bien- Respondió el profesor alegremente

Todos caminaban por las calles, para la mala suerte de Milk, Goku iba muy feliz a lado de Bulma

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto Kuo alegremente a lado de Milk- Claro- Respondió Milk con una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza. Kuo y Milk caminaban en silencio, ambos se habían atrasado, pues caminaban tranquilamente. –Milk, eres muy linda, creo que… me gustaría tener la suerte de Goku, que lo más probable es que te cases con él- Dijo Kuo muy sonrojado. Al escuchar eso Milk se puso colorada, y alagada, le había gustado escuchar eso de un hombre, y más si es tan apuesto como Kuo.

Por otro lado Goku tenía las orejas muy paradas, que se movían de un lado a otro. Él pudo escuchar todo, por alguna razón, no se le hizo agradable escuchar eso.

-Bulma camina más lento- Dijo Goku haciéndose para atrás estando algo cerca de Milk, no muy cerca, pero lo suficientemente bien para escuchar todo.

-Kuo, eres un chico muy lindo, creo que ningún otro chico se ah portado así conmigo- Dijo Milk sonrojada

Al escuchar eso, Goku se puso serio, y empezó a pensar…

_**¿Qué diablos está diciendo? Yo eh sido muy amable con ella, es una mentirosa, cuando se lastimo la pierna ¿quién al cargo en su espalda? ¡Yo! Es una descarada, además, a mí que me importa me da igual. **__**(Ù_Ú) **__** Cara de Goku XD**_

-Milk, me gustaría estar a solas contigo, cuando podamos, Mmm, te diré algo- Dijo Kuo rojo

-Está bien- Dijo Milk de forma amable

Goku al oír eso frunció el ceño, - Cursi- Dijo Goku en voz baja.- ¿Qué pasa Goku? ¿Qué es cursi?- Pregunto Bulma curiosa, al oír al Bulma Goku despertó de su mundo de los celos y ensancho los ojos para después reírse como tonto.

Después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial, era enorme, todos se sorprendieron y entraron muy emocionados, empezaron a ver las cosas.

Goku miraba los establecimientos con Bulma, habían cosas muy interesantes, ambos se dirigían una mirada de enamorados, se veían muy lindos juntos. Hasta que Goku pudo a preciar a Milk con Kuo que se pensaban desaparecer un momento para platicar, haciendo que Goku se moleste.

-Milk, lo que te quería decir es….- Dijo Kuo tomando a Milk de las manos –Mire aquí están- Dijo Goku acercándose a ambos con un profesor. -¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto el profesor. –Este hombre jaló a Milk para besarla- Dijo Goku molesto. –Pero eso es una…

-Joven Kuo. Por favor no moleste a sus compañeras- Dijo el profesor mientras se llevaba a Kuo, Milk y Goku con los demás.

_**Jajajajajaja, no se te hizo**_

Todos miraron a Goku que se paraba en una posición muy extraña, haciendo que Goku se apene y regrese con Bulma.

Todos caminaron por el centro comercial, era muy lindo! Pero lo mas esperado era... La playa.

Al llegar todos corrieronm Milk estaba feliz, a pesar de que Goku no le hablaba disfrutaba del viaje. Al llegar a la playa muchas chicas se acercaron a Goku, haciendo que Milk se enfureciera. Solo era una molestia, hasta que se percato que a Goku le agradaban y se llevaban muy bien, haciendo que Milk reaccionara por instinto...

-oye, que te parece si te enseñamos nuestro bikini que acabamos de comprar- Dijo una de las chicas.

- ¿Biki..?- Dijo Goku, cuando sintió algo

Al momento todos empezaron a gritar de dolor, una estampida de piedras los atacaba, haciendo que las chicas huyeran, y a pesar de que se habían ido aún caian piedras que lastimaban a Goku, al observar pudo ver a Milk furiosa, que al verla no lo creía.

Después de un rato Milk reacciono y al ver que Goku se le acercaba salió cortiendo haciendo que él la siguiera, hasta que llegaron a una palmera donde Milk se posaba exshausta de correr.

-porque haces eso!- dijo Goku ofendido

-no lo se, vete por favor- dijo Milk seria

-perdon- dijo Goku con tristeza

-porque?- pregunto Milk

- perdon si te molesto- respondio Goku triste

Ambos estaban parados muy callados, con el atardecer, Goku miraba a Milk, que se encontraba seria, sin saber que decir

-¿Sabes?- dijo Goku con una sonrida mientras observaba el atardecer -ya no eres la misma de siempre- dijo Goku sonriente. Milk miro a Goku con admiración, y los ojos brillantes.

-soy...- Pregunto Milk sonrojada hapciendo que Goku la voltee a ver -¿Soy bo...bonita?- pregunto Milk apenada

-pue...e..s- dijo Goku sonojado sin saber que decir

Al ver la reacción de Goku, Milk se recargo de la palmera y se sento en la arena y se enogio para despuës sacar lagimas.

-si no lo soy solo dilo- Dijo Milk muy triste

Despues de eso ella salió corriendo, pero antes de alejarse Goku la tomo de la mano para evitar que se fuera

-eres muy... Linda... No se... Pe- dijo Goku tartamudeando.

Continuará...

Jejeje creo que Milk exagero xD bueno espero que les guste, dejen reviews por favor, los quiero a todos, y perdón por tardar en actualizar :D

Recuerden... Si hay mala ortografía es culpa del ipad. XD

Gracias!


	7. Creo que ya no te quiero

Milk y goku se miraban si saber que decir, ambos congelados, Milk ya no sabía si en verdad quería a Goku, Goku sentía lo mismo, aunque cada vez que estaba con Bulma se sentía muy encendido, ella lo llenaba de adrenalina, mientras Milk lo hacía sentir bien y feliz, el estaba muy confundido.

-Milk, ya no puedo más, en lugar de pensar, es mejor hablar con el corazón, creo que amo, mucho a Bulma, y que tu estas metiéndote en mi relación, creo que me haces dudar de mis sentimientos, y eso no se me hace muy bueno, eres muy linda pero creo que una relación contigo no duraría mucho…

-¡Exacto!- Una voz femenina sale detrás de los arbustos, se trataba de Bulma que los espiaba y miraba a ambos con una fría sonrisa, que mostraba felicidad a las palabras de Goku mientras miraba a Milk

-Escúchame, eres una estúpida, a mi no me vas a quitar a Goku, porque tú no tienes el valor para cuidar una relación con un chico tan bueno como Goku, tú no tienes coraje, eres muy tonta, te cuesta hablar con la gente, y no soportarías criticas, lo mejor es que sigas, así, siendo un cero a la izquierda sin que nadie sepa de quién diablos es Milk Mao, mejor déjalo en paz, y dile a tu papi que este matrimonio es una tontería y que te comprometa con un tonto, como tú, para que sea parejo, yo me voy… pero con Goku- Bulma jala a Goku y se van caminando juntos dejando a Milk sola a lado de esa palmera, Milk estaba sin palabras, boquiabierta, no creía eso, nunca había escuchado palabras más frías.

De la nada salieron las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, con la boca chueca, se sentó en la arena y tapándose el rostro se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

_**Si Goku no me quiere, esto no tiene sentido, yo no puedo ser fuerte si no tengo una razón, creo que el poco valor que estaba ganando se ah perdido por completo, ya no quiero ver a nadieee.**_

Milk seguía llorando, hasta que por ordenes del maestro, era hora de ir de la playa pues ya estaba obscureciendo y planeaban ir a un restaurante-café a tomar algo delicioso, Videl la encargada de reunir a todos contó y se dio cuenta de que la única que faltaba era Milk, ella la odiaba así que decidió que era una buena idea dejarla, y que se dé un buen susto.

-Videl, ¿Completos?- Dijo el profesor confiando plenamente en la chica

-Si- Dijo sonriente

Todos se iban y Videl sonreía, pero… No podía hacerlo, se sentía culpable.

-Profesor… ¡Espere!- Dijo mientras se dirigía a lo más lejos de la playa para buscar a Milk

El profesor muy extrañado miraba como la chica andaba de un lado a otro gritando. Videl ya se estaba hartando, pero por suerte la vio, aunque estaba llorado junto a una palmera.

-Oye, ya nos vamos, apúrate que yo, no espero, párate, que me molesta que te encojas ¿Me escuchas?

Milk la ignoraba, así que Videl bajó a sentarse a su lado para saber que le pasaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Videl preocupada

-No… solo quiero estar sola, nadie me quiere en esta escuela, porque soy tan desdichada… solo que no me puedo enamorar sin que me rompan el corazón… sin que me hagan sentir miserable, es que yo… solo quiero compañía, pero…- Milk hablaba sin casi poder respirar, y Videl al verla así se sentía mal, pues sabía que nadie merecía sufrir después de todo.

-Oye… tranquila, creo que eres especial, tal vez no tienes amigos por ahora, pero si tratas, tal vez solo uno, no se- Decía Videl intentando consolarla, aunque no servía de nada

-Solo, déjenme aquí, yo llegaré al hotel sola, no quiero ver a nadie, no importa, nadie me quiere ver a mí- Decía Milk para después volver a romper el llanto.

-Si lo que quieres es una amiga… me puedes tener a mi- Dijo Videl mientras se levantaba y le estiraba la mano, Milk levantó la mirada, y lentamente le dio la mano a Videl que la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Después de un rato, Videl y Milk regresaban a caminando juntas platicando, al ver esa escena, Bulma miró furiosa y Goku sorprendido.

-Bueno pues vámonos- Dijo el profesor, sonriente a todos los alumnos, mientras Videl y Milk se acercaban. Mientras venían ambas juntas, Kuo no espero y se paró a lado de ambas.

- ¿Que pasó Milk?- Pregunta Kuo

- Se había quedado- Respondió Videl

-Mmm, no te preocupes Videl no le tienes que tener lastima, si no hubieras ido me hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba y la hubiera ido a buscarla yo por mi propia cuenta- Dijo Kuo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo

-Jajaja- Reían los tres, aunque Milk aún se sentía mal…

_**Con que…. Así se siente la amistad, s muy linda y placentera, me gusta mucho, quiero más, Videl no es tan mala como parece, creo que Bulma le influye mucho, me gustaría tener más amigas, creí que Videl era más seca con la gente.**_

Los tres caminaban por la calle, Milk en medio de ambos, y se sentía protegida, mas fuerte, con mas ánimos, con más ganas de vivir, se había dado cuenta que los amigos son increíbles…

Goku volteaba a ver a Milk cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero Bulma lo distraía con sus quejas, así hasta que llegaron al café que era impresionante, muy grande…

-Por Favor… Acomódense en la mesa como gusten- Dijo el profesor

Milk sabía que Videl se iba a ir con Bulma, Goku y sus amigos, y así lo hizo, pero, solo se paró, a lado de Gohan y le murmuró en la oreja, después Gohan le respondió y le dio un beso en la boca, para después regresar con Milk y Kuo.

-¿Qué les gusta?-Dijo Videl, y así se sentaron solo los tres

Y empezaron a platicar felices.

-Oye Gohan, ya viste con quien se fue Videl, creo que se ah vuelto loca, yo que tú la cortaba- Dijo Trunks con las manos detrás de la cabeza

Gohan Volteó a ver a Videl, muy serio, pero después de un rato la miró sonriente.

-No importa, lo la quiero, adiós- Dijo Gohan levantándose, despidiéndose de sus amigos, caminando y sentándose a alado de Videl para unirse a la plática de ahora los cuatro.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?- Renegó Bulma furiosa

-Pues es su novia, bueno, no importa, a mi me da igual- Dijo Trunks introduciendo el popote de su soda a la boca.

Por su lado…

-Oye, entonces ¿has sido mi compañera desde primero de preescolar?- Pregunto Gohan sorprendido

-Sssi- Dijo Milk con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza

-¡Increíble!- Exclamaban Gohan y Videl

Milk no podía creer, que no la conocieran de tanto tiempo, y ella se sentía más familiarizada con sus nuevos ¨amigos¨

Después de todo se divirtieron muchísimo esa noche…

_**Esto es maravilloso, nunca creí que Gohan fuera tan simpático, es increíble, lo quiero (como amigo) es increíble, jamás me volveré a preocupar por un chico, ahora solo me interesan los amigos, y me dedicaré a eso, a ser agradable, a tener coraje, pero no por Goku, si no por mí… Goku…. ¡ te odio, y soy feliz!**_

Después de esa noche, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, y Goku y Milk tenían que pasarla juntos de nuevo, Goku nervioso ahora mientras Milk actuaba natural, al verla así se tranquilizo

_**Milk, estas, tranquila, creo que no me odias ni nada, solo que no me hablas, no sé qué pensar, creí que se iba a poner a llorar frente a mí, pero…**_

Milk no le dirigió la palabra a Goku y se dirigió a su habitación a bañarse, pues fue un día agotador, después de todo. Mientras Goku sentía que Milk estaba muy extraña, y no lo soportaba.

Lamentablemente así fue en toda la semana restante, y ya ambos no le tomaban importancia, no se dirigían la palabra, como si no se conocieran, solo que Milk estaba teniendo más amistades…

Y así pasaron 2 semanas y era hora de regresar a Japón… Todos caminaron por el aeropuerto, y se relajaron un poco, Goku a lado de Bulma, y se sentía atado. Miraba a Milk que platicaba con 2 chicas que eran sus compañeras, y 3 compañeros que estaban con 5 chicos de estados unidos, eso hacía que Goku hirviera de celos, pues aunque lo negaba aún quería a Milk. Aunque no sabía cómo…

Después de un rato, todos subieron al avión, y por orden Goku y Milk juntos de nuevo, Milk ahora tomo unos audífonos muy grandes de su bolso y se los puso, con música a gran volumen. Y al ver Goku, la miró con indiferencia y tomo también las suyas, y de la misma manera las subió a máximo volumen para todo el viaje.

A pesar de eso, Milk recordaba lo que había pasado en el viaje anterior a lado de Goku y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a llorar.

_**Y pensar que yo… quería, pensé que había una sola posibilidad…**_

Goku lo notó, pero trató de ignorarla, para ser duro consigo mismo.

-Te… ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó preocupado, pero con indiferencia

-Nada, yo… solo, - Dijo Milk secándose las lágrimas-Eres un idiota…- Dijo volviendo a romper el llanto, pero lanzándose a Goku, y puso su cabeza en su hombro, para llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que a Goku se le ensanchen los ojos y se sonroje demasiado.

Milk, solo actuaba por instinto, solo quería llorar en alguien, pero al darse cuenta que era Goku se sonrojo, pero no dejo de recargarse de él, pues estaba muy triste.

_**Milk, eres diferentes a las demás, eres muy dulce, no sé si dejarte ir sea lo correcto, no hay muchas chicas como tú, eres únicas, Milk, eres única…**_

Goku la miró sonriente y cerró los ojos….

_**Continuará…**_

**Jeje, ambos son muy raros xD, bueno en el capitulo anterior spectro me corrigió por poner una carita - (Ù_Ú) jaja bueno, y también por haber descrito muy detalladamente a la ropa de Milk Jeje es que soy dibujante y soy dibujante y me expreso por dibujos, entonces me acostumbre y también esa es la razón de muchas cosas raras, bueno ojala dejen reviews por favor, los quiero!**


	8. ¿Qué es el Amor?

Milk:

Hemos Hawaii, Goku y yo ya no nos hablamos, han pasado 3 meses desde entonces, y en unos días pasaremos al segundo nivel de la preparatoria, estoy feliz, ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños, ojalá Goku se acuerde... Pero que estoy diciendo, eso no me importa, si no se acuerda pues es su problema.

Goku:

Han pasado 3 meses, Milk y Kuo se llevan cada vez mejor, tal vez se vuelvan novios, jajaja ¡Que bien! Bulma y yo nos enamoramos cada vez mas, y ya ni me acuerdo de Milk, en unos días nos pasamos a segundo de preparatoria, es decir...¡Vacaciones! Las adoro, siempre vamos a la casa de verano, ¡Y llevo a Bulma! Siempre nos divertimos al máximo, la casa de verano se encuentra en un lugar donde hace mucho frío , esta cerca de una laguna y se encuentra cerca del bosque, lo que hacemos juntos es pasear en caballo, nadar, aventar piedras al lago, sentarnos a lado de un árbol, caminar por los caminos empedrados, es muy romántico.

Ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana y era hora del receso, todos los chicos salían de clases

-Bulma, ¡otras Vacaciones más!- grita Goku feliz a su novia

-que bien, amo ir contigo, es lo mejor del mun...

-Goku, mi padre me dijo que fueras a mi casa, una reunión creo- Dijo Milk interrumpiendo su platica con voz baja y seria, como si no le importara

-a nadie le importa, fuera fracasada, Goku no le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que se quiere ir contigo, como no le hacen caso, quiere llamar la atención-Dice Bulma burlándose de Milk

-Bulma, lamento que tengas envidia, pero no te preocupes procuraré no acercarme a Goku, no lo hago porque yo quiero, y si estas celosa se que lo superarás- dice Milk indiferente alejándose con tranquilidad, mientras Bulma miraba como se alejaba boquiabierta, y Milk ocultaba su rostro ya que a pesar de haberse comportado así, no lo había hecho a propósito si no por instinto.

Mientras Milk se alejaba Kuo se acercaba a ella-¡Hola!- dijo Kuo muy feliz

-Hola-respondió Milk fingiendo una sonrisa

-Oye, ¿Te contaron de la fiesta?- pregunta Kuo-

¿Qué fiesta?-pregunta Milk

-Los chicos que se graduaran de preparatoria harán una fiesta e invitaron a todos los de los demás niveles, con la condición de que fueran en parejas-Dijo Kuo sonrojado y desviando la mirada

-¡Que bien! Solo que no tengo pareja-Dijo Milk con la boca chueca

-¡Yo tampoco! Digo...¿Qué coincidencia no?- Respondió Kuo nervioso

-Ah! Entonces suerte y que consigas pareja-Dijo Milk sonriente mientras se alejaba

-Tu...tu...también!-respondió Kuo triste

-(soy un idiota)- se decía Kuo a si mismo

Después de unas horas acabaron las clases y todos estaban felices ya que era Viernes. Todos iban saliendo de los salones

-¡Milk! ¡Goku!- gritó el profesor

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-serán los encargados de organizar las cosas para la graduación, confío en ustedes, así que los espero ver mañana temprano- Dijo el profesor

-¿Queeeeeeé? Pero mañana es Sábado- renegó Goku

-no importa, mañana los dos- respondió el profesor para después marcharse.

Milk y Goku iban juntos hacia la casa de Milk, Goku miraba a Milk, y ella solo miraba el cielo pensando

-oye...tu y...Kuo¿Son novios?- pregunto Goku rojo

-para nada, aunque el es muy lindo, y guapo pero solo somos amigos

Goku al escuchar lindo y guapo se le hincho la vena pero después llego un incomodo silencio

-¿Goku, ya sabes que habrá una fiesta?-pregunto Milk sonrojada levemente

-no se a que te refieres- pregunto Goku

-será una fiesta que organizaron los que se graduaran en Preparatoria y tienen que ir todos en parejas- Respondió Milk aun sonrojada

-mmm entiendo, ¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Goku haciendo que Milk se sonroje por completo

-¿Eh?-preguntó Milk roja

-si, a Bulma le gustaría ir conmigo y tu podrías ir con Kuo y los que quieras así nos reunimos...

Al escuchar eso Milk se cayo a estilo anime

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Goku

-¡Nada idiota!- grito Milk furiosa

-¿Hugh?- dijo Goku sorprendido

-lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso, olvídalo-dijo Milk alejándose rápidamente dejando a Goku confundido

Después de un rato llegaron a casa y se sentaron en el comedor junto a los demás a comer

Todos miraban como comía Goku de una forma sobrehumana casi comiéndose los platos completos, que parecía no haber comido desde hace dos días

-Goku te vas a...

-hmm, hmm, hmm- Goku empezó a toser ya que se ahogaba por comer muy rápido, haciendo que todos vayan hacia el para ayudarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda y presionando el estomago, después de un rato saco un hueso del tamaño de su mano, haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca

-Casi muero-dijo Goku divertido

-¡Basta de esto! Ahora la razón por la cual los reuní fue porque les tenemos una buena noticia-dijo Ox-Satan mientras Bardock se paraba a su lado  
Todos los miraban con curiosidad  
-¡iremos los 5 a la casa de verano!-Dijo Bardock feliz

-¿Queeeé?- preguntó Milk

-Ahora si morí-Dijo Goku para después caer al suelo completamente inconsciente

-dios mío- Dijo Gohan rodeando los ojos

Después de una horas Goku despertó solo que en su casa y al ver su ubicación bajo corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre

-papá...-Dijo Goku serio recargado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-que pasa Goku- respondió Bardock

-¿Y Bulma?- preguntó Goku serio

-solo olvídala, ella no puede ser tu novia, te casarás con Milk- respondió Bardock

-pero...

-pero nada adiós Goku- Dijo Bardock señalando la puerta, haciendo que Goku salga furioso y Gohan al verlo entendió lo que pasaba.

-no se cual es tu problema con Milk, si ella te gusta...-dijo Gohan mirando a Goku

-¡No me gusta!- Dijo Goku enojado para después de alejarse rápidamente a su habitación mientras Gohan lo miraba, y por la forma de actuar de Goku solo confirmaba sus palabras

Goku:  
Milk, eres un problema, me confundes demasiado, ya me arte de esto, tengo que encontrar la forma de que ella me odie antes de que se enamore de mi... O peor tantito que yo me enamore

Goku miraba el techo y recordaba el beso que la había dado en el avión, quedando sonrojado

Goku:  
Sin embargo ella...

Goku empezó a recordar mas en la playa...

Flash Back

-Goku ¿soy bonita?- pregunta Milk  
The End Flash Back

Goku:  
Ella me... Provoca algún sentimiento...

Goku recordó el momento en que estaban juntos en la habitación mirándose mu cerca a punto de besarse

Goku:  
Eso...¿Es el amor?

Goku miro el techo de su habitación y empezó a ver el rostro de Milk sonriendo en él

-no lo s...

-Goku ¡A cenar!- Dijo Gohan que entro a si habitación de repente

Goku se sobre salto y quedó sonrojado

-¡Ya voy!- Dijo Goku mientras salía de la habitación

Goku:  
En que pienso, vaya que estoy loco yo solo amo a Bulma y punto...

Continuará...

Jejeje muchisimas gracias por los reviews se los agradezco muchisimo, los quiero y también me gustaría decirles que por favor me perdonen por no actualizar rapido xD problemas, bueno me gustaría que dejaran reviews jejeje por favor, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y aunque no crean creo (creo) que todos los escritores leemos todos los reviews ya que son benditos xD aunque no les puedo contestar todo ya que algunos son anónimos bueno gracias.(perdon pr cambiar el formato al que normalmente uso ta que tuve problemas para escribir xC)  
Besos!


	9. El cumpleaños olvidado de Milk

_**Me pregunto cómo habrá terminado todo, estoy totalmente desubicado, ayer ya era muy noche cuando amanecí en mi habitación, tal vez mi papá estuvo ahí otro rato, pero lo más extraño fue que antes de llegar a casa a pesar de estar inconsciente tuve un sueño muy raro, donde Milk y Kuo se iban a casar y yo estaba muy deprimido, bueno eso no sé porque…**_

Goku caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ya que acababa de llegar, y al llegar varios chicos y chicas la rodeaban

-¿Eh?- Se preguntaba Goku

-Hola, mi amor- Bulma caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca y al notarlo Milk se molestó pero hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Hola- Respondió Goku a Bulma -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Goku

-Sólo que la estúpida esa cumplió años ayer que por cierto me dijeron que estuviste ahí en su fiesta- Respondió Bulma molesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?- Preguntó Goku

-¿Hugh?- Respondió Bulma confundida

-¿Goku, que no recuerdas? te quedaste dormido, jajajaja cuando pasó la fiesta estuviste en el sillón todo el tiempo, es más te tomamos fotos, y nos divertimos mucho, y hubo declaraciones- Dijo una chica que pasaba por ahí

-¿Declaraciones?- Preguntó Goku

-Sí- Dijo otro chico

-Lo que pasó fue…

Kuo iba pasando al salón muy contento, y Goku lo miraba con odio

_**Idiota…**_

Goku se quedó más que sorprendido al ver que Kuo se paró en frente de Milk y el beso, aunque Milk parecía no gustarle mucho, pero Goku de la rabia tan siquiera lo notó.

-que…que… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Goku

- Lo que pasa es que ayer por la noche Milk y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sillón en el que tú dormías plácidamente, aunque no sé porque Milk quería que estuviéramos ahí…

_**Me senté ahí con Kuo con la esperanza de que Goku despertara, ya que quería que hiciera algo para detenerlo…**_

-Le pedí a Milk que fuera mi novia- Dijo Kuo orgulloso dejando a Goku con ojos súper ensanchados

-Y con nuestra ayuda…presionamos a Milk para que dijera que sí-Dijeron otros alumnos felices

-Así que vete a violarte a tu Bulma si quieres que a mí y a Milk no nos interesa- Dijo Goku feliz

_**Claro que no vayas a hacer eso Goku**_

-Pues mi Bulma es mejor y no me importa quédate con tu apestosa Milk no me interesa- Dijo Goku arrogante para ocultar su rabia

Milk al escuchar eso se salió corriendo del salón y Goku se exaltó con su salida

_**¿Milk?**_

Milk se había ido a la terraza de la escuela y se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente sentada recargada de una gran válvula de agua

Goku no podía salir a buscarla ya que quedaría como un idiota al hacer eso pero se sentía miserable y culpable

Y así pasaron las clases y Milk no aparecía para nada

Milk estaba muy triste, -Goku…- Suspiraba –Mande- Respondió el chico que sin que ella se diera cuenta estaba parado a su lado, y ella se sonrojo al saber que la había escuchado –Oye… Milk, perdón- Dijo Goku lamentando – No importa no tenías que estar en mi fiesta, con estar ahí dormido ya era mucho- Dijo Milk con voz baja – Pues… no me disculpaba por eso si no por lo que dije en el salón- Dijo Goku triste -¿Eh?- Dijo Milk confundida- Entonces, si te… ¿te importo?- Pregunto Milk roja y tímida- No…No es que yo, si pero bueno, la verdad no sé porque…-Decía Goku balbuceando muy nervioso. –Milk… creo que…- Decía Goku

-Milk, tu…

-hola Milk ¿estás aquí?- Preguntaba una compañera que entró de sorpresa haciendo que Goku se aventara del edificio por miedo a ser descubierto

-¡AH!- Gritó Milk asustada por miedo de que Goku se hubiera lastimado o muerto

-¿Qué pasa…? ¡Vámonos! - Dijo la compañera jalando a Milk

-Espe…- Dijo Milk pero la muchacha la jaló y no se pudo ir a ver a Goku

Por su parte el chico estaba nervioso, casi llorando de miedo ya que estaba colgado de la azotea

_**¡Maldita sea! ¡Gracias a Milk estoy aquí! ¿¡Será ten importante para mí!?**_

Goku a pesar de que tenía miedo era muy ágil y subió poco después

-¡Diablos!- Se decía a sí mismo

_**Me sigo sintiendo mal…**_

Ya era hora de salida y Milk había preparado salir de compras con unas amigas para celebrar su cumpleaños

-Milk, lleva a Goku- Dijo una chica que la acompañaba

-No cómo crees- Dijo Milk nerviosa

-¿pero es tu prometido no?- Preguntó la chica

-Pero…- Dijo Milk

-Vaya…después de tanto tiempo no se pueden enamorar, dios mío- Dijo la chica resignada

-¿Hugh?- Dijo Milk confundida

Milk salió con sus amigas al parque, donde fueron a sentarse un rato, después pasaron al centro comercial donde pasarían un rato a comprar

-Milk, que bonito- Dijo una chica señalando el mostrador

Milk observó que era un anillo, muy bello que tenía una joya incrustada, se veía como de compromiso

-Milk… ¿no sería lindo usarlo en tu boda?- Pregunto una chica alegre

-¿Mi boda?- decía Milk mientras se imaginaba a Goku arrodillándose para pedirle matrimonio a Milk

-¿qué pasa Milk?- Preguntó una de sus amigas

Milk había bajado la mirada

-No creo casarme, con Goku porque él quiere a Bulma- Dijo Milk triste

-Tranquila Milk, muy pronto se dará cuenta que tú fuiste hecha para él- Dijo Videl animándola

Después de un rato, ya estaba el atardecer y todos se iban a casa, y Milk caminaba sola a lado del río que pasaba por el camino

-¡Milk!- Gritaban fuertemente

-¿Eh?- Dijo Milk volteando a ver

-¡Milk!- Repitió

- ¿Goku?- Dijo Milk en voz baja y sorprendida

Goku iba corriendo hacia ella y al llegar respiro un poco ya que estaba cansado

-Milk, toma- Dijo Goku entregándole a Milk una pequeña caja en sus manos

-¿qué es?- Preguntó Milk curiosa

-Ábrelo- Dijo Goku agotado

Milk lo abrió y al verlo se sorprendió, ya que era la joya que había visto en el centro comercial

-Go…Go… Goku- Decía Milk sin casi poder hablar

-Perdón, por dormirme y eres importante para mí, tal vez el día que me case contigo lo uses…- Dijo Goku aún cansado

Milk rompió el llanto

-¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?- Pregunto Goku

Milk siguió llorando para después acercarse a Goku y llorar en su hombro

Goku se sonrojo

_**Cuando nos casemos, Goku te**__**no sé si me quieres, pero esto es lo más lindo del mundo**_

_**Vaya, y para todo esto tuve que seguir a Milk en todo el paseo con sus amigas**_

Ambos parecían dos jóvenes enamorados, y solo faltaba un año y medio para la boda al menos que las cosas se pongan más feas…

_Continuará…_

**Reviews por favor, les agradezco su apoyo, los amo a todos**

**¡Besos!**


	10. ¡Goku!

_**Capitulo 10: ¡Goku!**_

* * *

_**Quien diría, han iniciado las vacaciones, y vaya que son agotadoras desde el regalo que me dio Goku eh estado en las nubes, creo que si me ama, soy muy feliz, ahora solo me queda, recoger mis maletas e ir a la mansión de los Saiyan, pasare meses sola con Goku y Gohan, tambien irá Videl, pero lo más seguro es que Gohan y ella no se quieran separar, así que estaré sola con Goku, bueno, tal vez.**_

Milk toma su maleta su maleta y se dirige al auto de su padre, Ox-Satan, a pesar de ser grande era una persona muy amable y confiada, en cambio Bardock era alguien más serio.

**_¡Pero que le dije a Milk! Debo estar loco solo le dije eso porque me sentía mal por o haber tomado en cuenta su cumpleaños Las vacaciones van a iniciar, no se, que no vaya Bulma no me afecta como creí que lo haría, Milk y Videl estarán, jejeje normalmente iban Bulma y Videl, y solíamos acampar entre los 4 pero Gohan y Videl en una casa y Bulma y yo en otra, entre Bulma y yo no paso mas que dormir abrazados, pero con Gohan y Videl, o estoy seguro, bueno eso es todo._**

Goku baja a la sala de su casa donde Gohan y Videl platicaban muy a gusto, Goku se une a la platica de ambos.

-Oye Goku, dime ¿que piensas de que remplazaras la compañía de Bulma por la de Milk?- Pregunta Videl

-de que hablas, solo irá porque lo dijeron nuestros padres no por que yo quiera, y no remplazo a Bulma ella siempre sera...-

-llegamos- Dice Ox-Satan entrando, Milk que escuchaba las palabras de Goku se queda en shock, Goku se da cuenta de que Milk lo escucho y se da un silencio aterrador. -Milk...yo- Dice Goku sin saber que decir. -Hola a todos, bueno me tengo que ir- Dice Milk con una gran sonrisa, y se marcha corriendo al patio trasero. Dejando un gran silencio.

-jejeje creí que se sentía mal- Dice Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y Gohan y Videl lo miran con una gota de sudor en la frente. Ambos se paran a lado de él y le dan un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Baka!- gritan ambos a Goku. -¿¡Que esperas!?- Dice Videl empujando a Goku por el camino donde fue Milk.

Goku camina y ve a Milk sentada en el pasto, dándole la espalda, Milk al sentir la presencia de Goku seco sus lágrimas y volteo a ver a Goku con su gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-saluda Milk con su sonrisa exagerada. -ah estas bien, jejeje, creí que...-Dice Goku sin terminar ya que el rostro de Milk se transformaba, y empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, Milk se tiró al suelo de rodillas y tapo su rostro con sus manos. -Milk, perdón, pero...que...no se..- Dice Goku nervioso al ver a Milk así.

-¡Goku, ya no juegues con mis sentimientos!- Dice Milk gritando a Goku aún llorando. Goku la mira con tristeza. -¿Pero a que te refieres?- Pregunta Goku muy confundido. -Si no es verdad lo que sientes, no digas nada, prefiero que no hables- Dice Milk aún derramando lágrimas. -Pero Mil yo no metía...- Goku dice pero antes de que terminara de hablar Milk reacciona dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que tira a Goku al suelo, dejándolo en shock.

-¡Goku, cállate!-Grita Milk con furia. -Pero...que te pasa...esa no eres tu...- Dice Goku con sorpresa ya que esa forma de actuar no era común en Milk, ella se para y se pone enfrente de Goku. -Goku, no soy una tonta, ya no, soy una persona, siempre me aterrorizo, ya no, si me vas a tratar como una estúpida que te cree todo mejor damos este compromiso como terminado- Dice Milk furiosa mientras la rodeaba una potente aura de enojo y furia. -Goku se para rápidamente y mira a Milk sin entender porque de la nada su carácter se volvió muy diferente.

**_¿Qué me pasa? yo no soy así, yo soy una persona dulce, no soy ruda ni mucho menos grosera, acabo de golpear al chico al cual antes me daba mucha pena hablarle, no...¿que sucede?_**

Milk miro a Goku con las manos temblando, y Goku la miraba serio, ambos habían creado una atmósfera fría y triste. -Milk, ya no te molestaré- Dice Goku marchándose de ahí con una mirada fría.

-Go...Goku!- Grita Milk extendiendo el brazo, para detenerlo. -Lamento haberte lastimado, ya no volveré a decir cosas que no siento- Dice Goku de forma fría. -Una relación con alguien como tu es muy difícil, creo que será imposible, algo entre tu y yo, nuestra forma de ser es muy diferente, creo que tu no soportas que yo sea así, perdóname- Dice Goku dejando a Milk sola.

Milk sentía que le habían apachurrado el corazón.

**_Porque todo era lindo y romántico, y se desmorono, ya no se si vale la pena seguir si voy a salir lastimada, no se si Goku vale la pena..._**

Después de un rato, Milk se fue de ahí, ya todos tomaban sus maletas, para ir a la casa de verano, Goku solo miraba a Milk que andaba cabizbaja, al igual que ella estaba herido, por las palabras de Milk, Ox- Satan se subió enfrente para conducir la camioneta, a lado iba Bardock. -Goku, ¿porqué no te vas en tu automóvil, ya sabes el camino ¿no? a si no iremos amontonados- Dice Bardock mirando a su hijo. Claro no importa- Dice Goku serio ajando de la camioneta de su padre. -Hijo, no te pongas triste, Milk irá contigo- Dice Ox-Satan con una sonrisa. Milk mira sorprendida.

**_No debo de ponerme así, solo iremos en un automóvil, ya hemos estado solos, y nuca pasa nada en especial, para sorprenderme..._**

Milk baja la camioneta, de forma tranquila viéndose tan triste como Goku, pero nadie lo nota, Gohan y Videl viajaban con los dos hombre en la parte trasera y Milk y Goku solos, durante una hora, era de lo más incomodo, ya que acababan de pelear, estaban serios, no se hablaban, Milk se subió al automóvil en la parte trasera del carro. -No vayas atrás, ve...adelante- Dice Goku de forma seria. Milk le hace caso y se va a su lado. -Milk se sienta sin hablar y voltea aver por el parabrisas, Goku enciende el carro. -Milk- Dice Goku, Milk voltea y se sorprende.

**_¿¡Qué!?... pero...como...porque...que...yo que hice...solo...no_**

Milk volteo y sin que se diera cuenta sus labios de Goku y los de ella estaban juntos... una reacción muy rápida.

Milk estaba con los ojos ensanchados y completamente roja, ese beso duro tan solo unos segundos, pero a Milk se le hizo eterno.

**_Goku, estúpido, le dije que... lo voy a matar...!_**

Milk sintió que Goku se separaba de ella, y solo volteo para acelerar el automóvil -Milk, yo solo reaccione...- Goku dice pero antes de terminar Milk empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza. -porque, porque, porque, porque, porque, porque, porque- Gritaba Milk confundida y aterrorizada. Goku toma sus muñecas y la mira fijamente. -Actué por lo que sentía- Dice Goku mirando a Milk de forma seria, pero a pesar de eso el chico estaba sonrojado. Milk estaba mas roja que nada y se tapaba los labios. -Esta vez no me confundiste con Bulma?- Pregunta con unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en los ojos. -¡Ella no tiene que ver con esto!- Grita Goku.

Goku empezó a conducir, ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, confundidos para rematar, ella estaba sin comprender nada.

**_No estoy feliz...solo confundida...pero mi corazón late con mucha fuerza... ya no se, si esto estuvo bien o...mal._**

**_Milk, de verdad ¿estaré enamorado de ti?_**

**_Goku, de verdad...¿estaré enamorada de ti?_**

Ambos suspiran y siguen el camino.

Media hora sin hablar, Milk estaba nerviosa, Goku solo se contagiaba de Milk, al llegar se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje, era templado y con mucho frío, habían arboles gigantescos, pinos, y la casa de Goku era lujosa, pero por fuera solo parecía una cabaña.

Al llegar todos estaban muy serios, pero Gohan y Videl no dejaban de ver a Milk y Goku que estaban de lo mas nerviosos. -Algo paso... y lo averiguaré- Dice Videl a Gohan. -Si, estos dos hicieron algo- Dice Gohan mirándolos.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Gracias a los que leen mi historia, de verdad que a todos los quiero, y bueno, por favor reviews, últimamente mi imaginación ah crecido, se me ah ocurrido todo tipo de historias XD bueno, así que creo que tardaré un poco más en actualizar, espero no se enojen, les prometo que mejoraré y que ya no tendré tantos errores, bueno, en cuanto la historia, esta Milk es bipolar jajaja... perdón.

Besos!


	11. Revelación ¡Milk te amo!

**Capítulo 11: **Revelación, ¡Milk te amo!

* * *

Era mediodía, estaban en medio del bosque, todos comían juntos en el gran comedor, era un silencio aterrador, Goku y Milk estaban sonrojados, sin saber que decir y Gohan estaba helado. Videl comía sin darle importancia al asunto y los dos hombres adultos de la misma manera.

Milk miraba de reojo a Goku y el fingía no darse cuenta, el no la miraba ya que le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. Gohan se daba cuenta.

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron por diferentes rumbos, Gohan y Videl se fueron al lago y los dos hombres se encerraron a platicar de sus trabajos, Milk estaba parado a lado de Goku en medio del campo verde, ambos miraban el lugar con cara de sorpresa pero no por eso si no porque no sabían que decir, ni que hacer.

_**Ahora, no se que hacer, estoy nerviosa...**_

**-oye, quieres... te gustaría...¿caminar?_ **El gran Goku, popular, guapo etc... estaba nervioso. **-C...Claro_ **Ambos caminaron, tenían la nariz roja por el clima frío, ambos caminaban callados, hasta llegar cerca del lago donde Gohan y Videl estaban. **-Hola_ **Saludo Videl que los venía llegar. **-¡Hola!_ **Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo sonando extraños. **-¿Les sucede algo?_ **Gohan sabía que pasaba algo. **-Pues no, bueno pasábamos, adiós_ **Goku se despidió y se fue seguido por Milk.

Los dos estaban muy callados, no sabían que hacer o decir, Milk solo miraba el gran lago, era hermoso y Goku la observaba a ella, era hermosa. **-Milk..._ **La pelinegra ensanchó los ojos, él la había tomado de la mano.

**_No se porque lo hice, pero no lo pude evitar, solo quiero estar con ella, no me había dado cuenta pero ahora lo se, estoy enamorado de Milk, y quiero..._**

Milk estaba nerviosa, Goku solo hacia lo que quería ¿porque esta vez lo dejó? ella quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a todos su valor, pero... con Goku era tan bipolar, que no sabía que hacer, era un hecho que no controlaba sus emociones.

**-Goku, me lastimas..._ **Sonó frío, y seco. **-Te estoy agarrando muy fuer..._ **

-**Estas jugando conmigo, mas bien, suéltame_ **Él obedeció, era extraño, era muy extraño, pero no, el no lo podía dejar así. **-Milk, no estoy jugando contigo, no quiero que cambies tu actitud conmigo_ **Goku intento ser dulce para tomar lentamente su mano, pero esta la apartó. **-Eh dicho que me dejes en paz_ **Ella sonó más fría y camino mas duro dejando a Goku tan solo unos pasos atrás. **-Milk, no me trates así_ **Goku no lo soportaba, era un hombre¿Por qué una chica lo iba a intimidar? en una casa dónde solo habían puros hombres, el solo conocía, ser un macho guapo que conquistaba a las mujeres inconscientemente donde las chicas eran vulnerables ante ellos, solo Bulma era así y ya lo había cansado, no iba permitir que su futura esposa lo deje como un mandilón, él tomó a Milk del brazo con fuerza, ella intentó soltarse pero no pudo. **-¡Goku eh dicho que me sueltes!_ **Ya no soportaba a Goku que se aprovechaba de ella, viéndola como una niña tonta. **-Milk, si te vas a casar conmigo no permitiré que tengas el control..._ **Antes de que terminara de hablar Milk le había dado una cachetada. **-¡Otra vez no!_ **Ahora Goku no la comprendía, en lugar de hacerle caso el hacia lo que quería. **-Escuche, bien creo, ahora tu novio es Kuo ¿no?_**

**-Si, y lo quiero_ **

**-Ah...¿entonces lo quieres?_**

**-Lo amo_**

**-¿Más que a mi?_**

**-Tu no me gustas, eres un idiota que me lastima, solo porque mi carácter no es como el de Bulma_**

**-Odio el carácter de Bulma_**

**-Pues no parece_**

**-Me gusta..._**

**-¿¡Que!?_**

**-Tu..._**

Goku tomo el brazo de Milk lentamente acercándola a él, y sin mas, acerco sus labios a los de ella, el beso era diferente, era cálido, dulce y tierno, nunca había sentido una sensación tan agradable, sus labios eran deliciosos, eran dulces como la miel, el primer beso había sido diferente, soñaba con Bulma no con Milk, los besos de Bulma eran más bruscos y salvajes, mientras los de Milk eran dulces y apasionados al mismo tiempo.

Goku lentamente había acostado a Milk en el césped a lado del lago, hacia frío, el rojo de sus mejillas, nariz y labios no se podía saber si los provocaba el beso o el clima. Después de unos minutos terminaron el beso y se miraron, Goku estaba encima de Milk, ella nerviosa, ya que él le sostenía las muñecas, nunca había estado en una posición tan comprometedora o al menos no lo recordaba.

-**Milk te dese..._ **Antes de que terminase de decir la palabra "deseo" Milk había aprovechado su descuido para despegarse de él. **-Lo siento, pero no te permitiré que abuses de mí, si ya robaste el sabor de mis labios no permitiré que te robes la esencia de mi virginidad_ **Milk salió corriendo y dejó a Goku solo, al ver que ella se alejaba decide quedarse acostado en el pasto.

_**¿Goku me desea? no, no... me la creo es imposible, ¿me desea más que a Bulma? Esto no lo considero, bueno pero a la vez creo que me hace feliz, claro, no dejaré que me toque, no se lo permitiré.**_

Milk estaba caminando por el bosque, ya no estaba cerca de los demás, caminaba sin rumbo, estaba confundida, no comprendía a Goku, Milk siguió hasta chocar con alguien ¿pero quién más estaría ahí? al ver, era un hombre que la dejó congelada, tenía miedo, un hombre, ella, en medio de un bosque, solos, nadie cerca, le aceleraba la respiración. -**Qui...qui...¿quién eres?_ **Preguntó la muchacha con miedo. El la observó, era una chica hermosa, ¿que haría ahí?

**-Me llamo Yamcha_ **él se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Perdónenme****, por favor, se los suplico, por no actualizar pronto, es que tengo muchas ocupaciones, la escuela, tareas, mis demás historias que me vuelven loca, tener tantas historias hace que se me olvide una, y luego tengo que volver a leer toda la historia para saber que onda, o que me falta, jeje bueno esa parte en donde Goku estaba encima de Milk le puse que no recordaba por que ni yo lo recordaba xD, jeje creo que ustedes conocen mejor mi historia que yo, bueno espero sus reviews con ansias, y bueno les diré esto porque hace tiempo que no lo hago. SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA ES CULPA DEL IPAD!**

**Besos!**


	12. ¿Problema Resuelto?

**Capítulo 12:** ¿Problema resuelto?

* * *

Milk estaba frente al dichoso "Yamcha" al parecer su apariencia de un tipo peligroso del bosque era falsa, en realidad era un buen hombre, había estado platicando un rato con él, Milk tenía lágrimas secas por el miedo que había tenido con Goku, Yamcha la hacía reír mucho, y ahora las lágrimas que con la brisa y aire la hacían sentir un escalofrío se secaban y la hacía sentir más cálida, en realidad ella no quería reír, solo quería ocultar su tristeza, quería fingir que no era nada grave, quería olvidarlo. Sin embargo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

**-Si, este bosque es muy solitario, nunca eh tenido el placer de encontrarme con una señorita tan..._ **Yamcha no pudo terminar al ver a la chica en el suelo encogida, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

**-Amiga... ¿sucede algo?_ **Yamcha buscó su mirada, pero su áspero cabello, cubría su mirada. Finalmente Milk alzó la mirada enseñando sus lágrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando.

**-¿Te... te... te sucede algo?_**

**-Yo..._ **Milk no terminó y se lanzó al pelinegro a llorar haciendo que este se sonroje notoriamente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con las chicas y lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

Goku caminaba sin rumbo por el campo, en realidad buscaba a Milk, se sentía culpable, el no debía de actuar como un macho, pero en verdad la quería ¿ahora cómo me ganaré su corazón?

El pelinegro suspiraba mirando el suelo y pateando una piedra, hasta encontrase con su hermano y su novia. **-Hola, Goku ¿y Milk?_ **Pregunta Gohan.

**-Ella, no sé, salió corriendo_ **Respondió Goku nervioso

**-¿Que le hiciste eh?_ **Preguntó Videl con media sonrisa de manera pervertida

**-¡Nada!_ **Dijo Goku sin evitar sonrojarse

**-Eres un pícaro..._ **Videl miraba a Goku con satisfacción, lo lograba molestar y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

**-No me hagas tantas preguntas, adiós me voy_ **Goku sale corriendo y los dos chicos miran como se aleja el muchacho con prisa dejándolos confundidos.

**-Videl, no se tu, pero creo que estos dos se guardan algo que no nos quieren decir_** Videl asienta con la cabeza y ambos siguen con su paseo.

* * *

Milk había terminado de llorar, estaba sentada en la cima de una pequeña montaña a lado de Yamcha que la miraba con preocupación.

**-Debes ser una chica muy sensible y sentimental_ **Milk al escuchar eso, mira a Yamcha con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡No!_**

**-Milk... cuando llegaste pude notar que tus ojos brillaban mucho, estaban húmedos, y en tus mejillas quedaban las marcas de las lágrimas derramadas_ **Milk miró a el chico incómoda.

**-Te equivocas, es el frío, sin embargo... no me siento bien, estoy enamorada_**

**-Y supongo que ese alguien es muy idiota_**

**-No, en realidad... si lo es, no lo entiendo, siento que se burla de mí_**

**-Pues, eso le pasa a las mujeres por enamorarse de los hombres equivocados..._ **Yamcha no pudo terminar ya que la chica le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

**-Los hombres son unos inconscientes_ **El pelinegro sonrió con gracia contagiando la risa a la chica, al verla, Yamcha no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en realidad, esa chica era muy guapa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pestañas húmedas, largas, era muy linda, nunca había estado con una chica tan cerca.

**-Yo nunca me eh enamorado_ **Milk volteó a ver al muchacho que lo decía con una sonrisa.

**-La verdad, a mi enamorarse es doloroso, no siempre eres correspondido, me siento tan...mal, mi novio..._**

**-Tienes...un ¿hombre?_**

**-No tengo un hombre, solo es mi novio_**

**-Es lo mismo, ¿tienes un novio y estas enamorada de otro? ¿acaso eso no esta mal?_**

**-Yo no quería, me obligaron,lo debo de terminar, eso lo hago por mi felicidad, ya que aunque el hombre que quiero me acepte o no, no va a hacer cambiar nada_**

**-Que complicado, bueno no sabía que era enamorarse, solo veía chicas muy guapas en las revistas, pero por fin se que enamorarse es muy lindo, ojalá me correspondas_**

**-¿¡Que!?_ **

**-Bueno, Milk, me voy..._**Yamcha no pudo terminar, al ver a tres personas bajo la colina, llamando a la chica, era una linda chica de pelo negro y ojos azules y dos varones... ¿cuál de ellos sería al cual Milk ama?

**-Bueno, Yamcha... adiós_ **Milk se sonrojó al ver como Yamcha la abrazaba frente a los tres, mirando a Gohan, pensando en que el era el amor de Milk.

Goku sentía llamas, furia, ganas de golpear a ese hombre, ¿qué hacía con Milk? ¿porqué lo abrazaba? Goku apretó los puños y se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza.

**-Yamcha suéltame_ **Susurró Milk con molestia, y este le obedeció, al bajar, Goku la miraba con enojo y ella, se apartaba de él, caminando a lado de Videl...

Milk/Videl/Gohan/Goku

Goku no dejaba de mirar a Milk, y ella lo ignoraba, haciendo sentir incómodos a Gohan y a Videl. que no soportaban sus peleas. **-¿Goku que sucede?_ **Preguntó Gohan con un susurro curioso a su hermano. **-Nada_ **

* * *

Ya era noche, y como lo habían planeado, y como siempre los cuatro acamparían para platicar juntos, todos ponían sus casas de acampar, Videl y Gohan sonreían mientras los otros dos se dirigían miradas asesinas.

Al terminar los cuatro se sentaron en la fogata.

**-Goku, Milk, díganme que sucede_ **Ordenó Videl

**-No sucede nada_ **Respondió Goku con indiferencia

**-¡Milk!_ **Gritó la chica de ojos azules.

**-No pasa nada, hoy conocí a Yamcha, mi amigo, es muy amable, y bueno..._ **Sonrió Milk, haciendo que Goku la mirara con la vena de su cabeza a punto de explotar.

**-Oh, que lindo, ¿ves Goku? deberías tratar de ser mas caballeroso_ **Bromeó Videl

**-Hermano, si no te pones abusado, Milk se va a fijar en ese tipo_**

**-Milk se fija en todo..._ **Goku no pudo terminar ya que Milk le había dado una cachetada, y después ensanchó sus ojos y se sonrojó.

**-¡Perdónenme, cuando me enojo mi cuerpo se mueve solo!_ **La chica miraba a los dos con inocencia, haciendo que les resbalara una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

La platica había acabado y cada quien se había ido a su casa de campaña.

**_No sé, que haré, ¿debería terminar con Kuo? el siempre ah sido tan amable, y... se me hace tan injusto para el, no se, soy una estúpida, si tan solo no fuera tan indecisa..._**

Milk se espantó, empezando a patalear, alguien se había metido a su casa de campaña y le había tapado la boca, al ver la silueta notó los cabellos alborotados...

_**Goku...**_

Milk estaba espantada y no podía hablar ya que le chico la sostenía con fuerza.

**-Milk escucha, no te haré nada, solo quiero hablar contigo, tranquilízate_ **Milk poco a poco tomaba aire, intentando calmarse y escuchar hasta que este la soltó.

**-Milk..._** Milk no respondió y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

**-Perdón, a pesar se ser alguien tan estúpido, creí que Bulma era la chica para mi ya que los demás se la pasaban envidiándome por tenerla, sin embargo ella siempre fue manipuladora y seca, pero contigo... contigo es diferente, Milk, contigo me siento lleno, tal vez ahora te cueste creerlo, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo, y estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, es más, estoy dispuesto a rogarte que te cases conmigo, porque eres a la mujer que quiero, Milk_ **La pelinegra estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**-No te puedo creer, Goku_ **Milk bajó la mirada y derramó una lágrima

**-No vuelvas a llorar por mí, Milk, por favor déjame demostrarte que yo soy la persona que te puede hacer feliz, no sé si en verdad amas a Kuo, pero haré que lo olvides..._**

**-Yo no siento nada más allá de un cariño fraternal, el para mí solo es un amigo, Goku, no sé si creerte_**

**-Solo dame la oportunidad, perdona por lo del beso, no volveré a actuar de esa manera, lo prometo_**

* * *

Goku sale y Milk se queda sorprendida.

_No puedo evitarlo, yo... soy muy feliz_

Milk sonrió y durmió, con tranquilidad, su sueño se había hecho realidad...

* * *

Los días pasaron y poco a poco Milk ganó la confianza de Goku, ambos decidieron casarse, y terminar con sus relaciones, Bulma y Kuo, adiós...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**HOLA! Si, actualicé, perdón por la tardanza, es que se me amontonan las historias, pero por suerte son vacaciones, así que actualizaré más seguido, pero cuando acaben ahora si va a ser un problema, ya que eh pasado por cambios muy inesperados u.u sii, les explicaré después, bueno espero sus reviews amores =) los quiero a todos, incluso los que odian mi historia a ustedes tambien los quiero xD**

**Besos!**


End file.
